HUNSOO ADDICT
by Caramellia
Summary: (ANNOUNCEMENT) Kumpulan oneshot dan drabbles HUNSOO/GS.
1. Chapter 1

**POKOKNYA INI HUNSOO. SEHUN dan KYUNGSOO.**

 **Typo is always.**

 **HUG**

Kyungsoo mondar mandir sambil mengigiti kukunya, kebiasaan buruk. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kebingungan dan ketidaksabaran yang jelas sekali terlihat. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya begitu pintu ruang ganti itu terbuka. Matanya yang bulat nampak berbinar menanti siapa yang akan muncul di balik pintu itu. Namun raut mukanya kembali seperti semula saat melihat orang tersebut. Sepertinya bukan orang yang Kyungsoo harapkan. Seseorang itu masuk sambil memamerkan eye smilenya yang menawan.

"Eonni" rengek Kyungsoo membuat yang dipanggil kembali menyungingkan senyum manis. Seseorang itu menutup pintu kembali dan melepas tas selempangnya.

"Maaf jika lama, dosen tua itu menyebalkan sekali ia baru menyelesaikan kelas karena keterlambatannya sendiri. _Cha_ ayo kita buat _uri_ Kyungie menjadi cantik" serunya riang

"Ah waee, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu" tambah yang Kyungsoo panggil eonni itu lagi.

"Uuuh, tidak ada, ayo cept eonni dandani aku, sekarang sudah sampai nomor urut 10" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Sehun belum datang?" tanya sang eonni, Kyungsoo mengeleng.

"Baek eonni, apa Chan oppa akan datang? Appa dan eomma tidak datang" Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya sedih.

"Sayangnya oppamu ada quiz sayang, tapi dia sudah berjanji akan menjemput" jawab Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Menyebalkan sekali orang rumah tidak ada yang datang" guman Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menepuk pundak sempit gadis itu.

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengikuti semua instruksi Baekhyun yang sedang meriasnya.

"Kyungie, dapat nomor 20 bukan?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat ada salah satu staff yang memberitahu jika saat ini sudah sampai peserta nomor 16. Itu artinya 3 orang peserta lagi , dan giliran Kyungsoo untuk tampil. Kyungsoo semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya saling meremas, dan matanya terus melirik ponselnya. Kyungsoo masi menunggu seseorang yang sama ngomong-ngomong.

 **-HUG-**

Seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan sedang berlari dengan keringat yang sudah menetes di pelipis hingga dahinya. Bahkan kaos hitamnya sudah terlihat basah. Nafasnya _ngos-ngosan_ namun kaki panjangnya masih terus berlari bahkan menambah kecepatan. Sesekali ia akan menunduk meminta maaf jika menabrak seseorang tanpa sengaja. Beberapa kali ia juga akan mengecek jam tangannya. Ponselnya mati sehingga ia tidak bisa menghubungi seseorang yang sedang menunggu. Pacarnya. Hari ini gadisnya akan mengikuti lomba menyanyi antar sekolah yang sudah masuk 25 besar. Memang, ini bukan perlombaan pertama bagi pacarnya hanya saja ia selalu hadir untuk menyemangati gadisnya itu.

Laki-laki itu melebarkan senyumnya begitu melihat tempat tujuannya sudah dekat. Meskipun masih butuh banyak langkah untuk sampai pada kekasih mungilnya. Semakin dekat semakin ia percepat, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia akan terlambat jika tidak cepat-cepat. Begitu sampai di tempat itu matanya mencari tanda panah yang mengisyarakatkan ruang ganti. Gadisnya mengatakan jika ia mendapat nomor 20. Dalam hati terus berdoa semoga kekasihnya belum tampil.

Masih dengan berlari, akhirnya sampai juga di depan ruangan ganti yang bertuliskan nama sekolah kekasihnya. Laki-laki itu segera membuka pintu dengan kasar. Nafasnya yang masih tersenggal ia coba atur dengan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Seketika ekspresinya berubah begitu melihat di dalam ruangan sudah tidak ada lagi kekasihnya.

"Ooo, Oh Sehun kau lama sekali" itu suara Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan beberapa alat make-up

"Kyung hah hah soo dimana?" tanya laki-laki bernama Sehun itu putus-putus.

"Cepatlah, dia ada di belakang panggung sebentar lagi gilirannya" jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk arah dimana Kyungsoo berada.

Mau tidak mau Sehun harus berlari. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terlambat akan sangat fatal nanti jika ia tidak bertemu kekasihnya. Apalagi tadi di kampus ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang bilang tidak bisa datang. Setelah bertanya kepada staff yang ia temui akhirnya Sehun sampai juga di belakang panggung. Melihat punggung kekasihnya, Sehun segera menghampiri dan segera memeluknya dari belakang. Tidak perlu melihat dari depan Sehun sudah sanggat hafal jika itu kekasihnya.

"Maaf, maaf aku terlambat" bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mata bulat itu sembab Sehun menduga bahwa gadisnya itu habis menangis. Kyungsoo memukul dada Sehun beberapa kali sebelum tangan mungilnya meraih leher Sehun. Kaki Kyungsoo sedikit berjinjit karena jarak tinggi mereka. Kyungsoo mengusakkan wajahnya di pundak Sehun.

"Aku pikir Hunna tidak datang, aku takut aku takut sekali" lirih Kyungsoo dengan suara yang menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku, ponselku mati dan ban motorku bocor" bisik Sehun yang masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Kyungsoo.

' _Peserta nomor 20 dipersilahkan naik ke atas panggung'_

Suara pembawa acara sudah terdengar namun Kyungsoo belum melepas pelukannya. Seorang staff sudah menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sehun yang melihatnya memberi isyarat untuk memberi waktu sebentar.

"Kyungie-ya, Kyungie-ku yang hebat. Kau pasti bisa. Tidak perlu takut, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Aku akan menunggumu disini" bisik Sehun sambil mengelus punggung gadisnya yang memang terasa tegang. Sehun melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, menatap mata gadis itu dengan senyum lembutnya. Meyakinkan Kyungsoo lagi bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya di leher Sehun. Satu kecupan di dahi Kyungsoo dapat, jangan lupakan senyum serta lambaian tangan yang mengiringi Kyungsoo menuju panggung.

Sehun menghela nafasnya lega. Baekhyun yang tadi di ruang ganti juga sudah berada di samping Sehun. Gadis yang menjadi kekasih oppa Kyungsoo itu mengajak Sehun untuk melihat penampilan Kyungsoo.

Suara lembut Kyungsoo mulai terdengar, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat kekasihnya ada disana. Melambaikan tangan padanya dan menyemangatinya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya ketika nada di lagu yang ia nyanyikan semakin tinggi. Gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi tempat itu. Nada Kyungsoo masih stabil dan ia membuka matanya ketika Kyungsoo menunggu untuk bagian selanjutnya.

Saat lagu hampir selesai, Sehun meninggalkan bangku penonton. Laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang panggung. Sesuai janjinya tentu saja ia akan menunggu kekasihnya. Sehun membuka tangannya lebar begitu Kyungsoo tiba di belakang panggung. Gadis itu berlari dan segera menubrukkan tubuhnya.

"Kyungie sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tadi sungguh luar biasa" puji Sehun masih mendekap kekasih mungilnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo benar tenggelam dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Selamat dear, kau masuk 10 besar" tambah Sehun

"Hei, hei kenapa menangis?" Sehun panik begitu mendengar isakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengelengkan kepalanya yang ada di dada Sehun.

"Jangan hiks dilepas hiks dulu, Kyungie masih hiks hiks mau dipeluk Hunaa" Sehun terkikik mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Kekasih mungilnya ini benar-benar sangat imut.

 **-HUG-**

Kyungsoo membersihkan riasannya di ruang ganti kembali di temani Baekhyun. Calon kakak iparnya itu berkali-kali mengodanya. Kyungsoo sampai harus menutup telinganya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melawan Baekhyun karena memang semua ucapan Baekhyun benar. Bahwa Kyungsoo sangat _addict_ dengan pelukan kekasihnya. Bahwa Kyungsoo akan luluh ketika Sehun memeluknya. Sebenarnya dulu sebelum Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, Chanyeolah yang akan memeluk adik imutnya itu. Tapi setelah Chanyeol memiliki kekasih Kyungsoo jadi mengurangi kadar kemanjaannya.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang berbincang. Kedua lelaki itu memang menunggu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tentu saja. Begitu dekat Kyungsoo memukul lengan kakaknya beberapa kali yang membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan tentu saja. Eii meskipun mungil Kyungsoo itu jago taekwondo.

"Auu sakit baby Soo, kau ini kenapa sih?" keluh Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo yang masih belum ingin menghentikan pukulannya.

"Menyebalkaan. Kenapa tidak bilang jika tidak bisa datang? Jahat" setelah mengatakan hal itu Kyungsoo masuk mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bengong sementara Sehun dan Baekhyun terkiki geli. Sehun segera menyusul Kyungsoo duduk di bangku penumpang. Baekhyun juga sudah memutar dan segera duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Chanyeolpun akhirnya masuk mobil juga.

"Baby soo, maafkan oppa heum? Quiz oppa tadi benar-benar mendadak. Oppa janji besok oppa akan datang kau masuk tahapan selanjutnya kan? _Chukae uri Kyungie_ " oceh Chanyeol saat mobil sudah berjalan.

"Jangan berjanji. Menyebalkan" ketus Kyungsoo. Sehun yang melihat kekasihnya masih dalam mood yang tidak begitu bagus segera memeluknya dari samping. Namun Kyungsoo meronta dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Aku sudah tidak butuh pelukanmu" Kyungsoo mengeser duduknya hingga menempel dengan pintu mobil. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang terkikik geli. Sehun mengusap mukanya namun ia tidak marah. Sudah teramat paham dengan kekasihnya yang memang galak itu. Kyungsoonya hanya akan berubah imut dan sangat membutuhkan pelukannya jika sedang dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Gadis itu memiliki demam panggung yang parah. Belum lagi Kyungsoo akan _insecure_ dengan dirinya dalam keadaan panik seperti tadi. Dan pelukan Sehun adalah obat yang Kyungsoo butuhkan. Sebenarya bukan hanya pelukan Sehun sih tapi akhir-akhir ini pelukan Sehun yang paling ampuh.

 **END**

 **Gak jelas? Gak sweet?mau protes?**

 **Click tombol review..**

 **For Deftii:**

 **I try to write this story, sesuai photo yang aku kirim waktu itu.. semoga suka..**

 **Terakhir semoga uri Kyungsoo selalu di lindungi dan baik-baik saja jika memang dia pergi ke Busan.**

 **Byebyee :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing in the Rain?**

Kyungsoo suka sekali hujan. Jika hujan turun dia ingin langsung berlari dan merasakan hujan di atas tubuhnya. Menengadah hingga tetes-tetes hujan mengenai wajahnya. Tapi sayang hujan turun tidak menentu seperti hari ini, hujan sedang turun saat Mr. Henry masih mengajar bahasa inggris. Pelajaran kesukaan Kyungsoo. Pikiran Kyungsoo jadi terbagi antara melihat hujan dari jendela atau tetap memperhatikan pelajaran.  
"Ah semoga hujannya segera berhenti" bisik teman sebangku Kyungsoo. Minseok.  
"Jangan aku ingin hujan-hujannya" balas Kyungsoo.  
"Kau sih enak di jemput kekasihmu, aku? Aku tidak membawa payung hari ini"  
"Aku akan meminjamkan payungku untukmu, tenang saja. Makanya kau cepat cari pacar" Kyungsoo senang sekali mengoda Minseok.

"Nona nona apa sudah selesai bergosipnya" tegur Mr Henry yang membuat Kyungsoo maupun Minseok diem dan menunduk.

Pelajaran selesai 30 menit kemudian. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat langit yang berwarna abu-abu. Hujan masih turun meskipun tidak sederas tadi. Menyisakan gerimis. Mungkin Tuhan mengabulkan doa Kyungsoo dan Minseok sekalian.  
"Halo, iya Sehunnie aku sudah pulang. Ya, aku akan menunggumu" Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah menerima telpon dari kekasihnya.  
Sehun sudah berpesan kepada Kyungsoo untuk tetap menunggu di kelas atau di area sekolah yang tidak terkena hujan sama sekali. Sehun sangat paham Kyungsoo adalah orang akan memilih berlari menerobos hujan daripada berjalan perlahan dengan payung seperti kebanyakan perempuan.

Tak sampai 20 menit, Sehun datang dengan payung di tangannya. Kyungsoo berlari menyambut kekasihnya dengan senyuman secerah matahari. Kyungsoo mendengus melihat Sehun membawa payung.  
"Berlebihan, padahal dengan melompat aku bisa sampai mobil" gerutu Kyungsoo tapi tetep menerima perlakuan Sehun.  
Kyungsoo sudah duduk dengan tenang menunggu Sehun memutari mobil dan masuk di kursi kemudi.  
"Kita langsung pulang?" tanya Sehun, Kyungsoo mengangguk.  
"Pulang saja dan memasak ramen di rumah sepertinya enak" Sehun mengacak surai Kyungsoo gemas karena keimutan gadis itu. Bayangkan saja kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan mata bulat berbinar dan antusias. Astaga, Sehun jadi ingin membawa Kyungsoon kemana-mana.  
Mobil hitam Sehun bergerak cukup lambat karena hujan sangat deras. Kaca mobil sampai mengembun dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati mengambar di kaca yang mengembun itu.  
"Bagaimana harimu sayang? Kau sepertinya senang sekali" Sehun membuka suara.  
"Hihihi aku kan memang akan senang kalau hujan"  
"Dasar aneh"  
"Tapi kau suka kan? Wleee" Kyungsoo terkekeh dan hal itu menular pada Sehun.  
"Hari ini kau akan datang ke club menarimu itu?" giliran Kyungsoo kini yang bertanya.  
"Dance sayang dance, kalo kau menyebutnya menari itu tidak swag"  
"Tapi kan artinya dance itu menari Sehunah"  
"Iya aku tau tapi dance..."  
Sehun dan Kyungsoo terus berdebat hingga mereka sampai di rumah Kyungsoo. Mereka memang seperti itu. Kyungsoo tidak akan mengalah begitu juga Sehun.  
Sehun baru akan mencegah Kyungsoo untuk lari masuk rumah, tapi Sehun kalah cepat. Kyungsoo sudah menerobos hujan. Bahkan sengaja memperlambat larinya agar bisa basah. Sehun menyusul dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa begitu riang ketika melihat Sehun ikut basah seperti dirinya. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun melewati ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dapur dan berakhir di halaman belakang. Kyungsoo melepas tasnya serta tas Sehun. Kyungsoo juga melepas jaket Sehun. Belum sempat Sehun bertanya Kyungsoo sudah menarik Sehun. Dan yeah berhujan-hujan ria.  
Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di leher Sehun.  
"Kalau yang begini namanya Dance atau menari?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum hingga matanya hilang.  
Sehun terkekeh dan menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar lebih dekat dengannya.  
"Aku akan tetap menyebutnya dance agar lebih keren" jawab Sehun.  
"Padahal ini berdansa" gerutu Kyungsoo.  
"Konsep baru? Berdansa di bawah hujan?" Sehun menatap tepat di manik Kyungsoo. Tubuh mereka benar-benar basah karena hujan memang sedang sangat deras. Bahkan kini mereka harus sedikit berteriak agar suara mereka bisa terdengar.  
"Terimakasih sudah mau melakukan hal gila bersamaku, aku hanya berpikir mungkin kita bisa melakukan hal yang kita suka bersama" ucap Kyungsoo dengan menjijitkan kakinya agar tepat di telinga Sehun.  
"Aku setuju dengan itu aku jadi bisa menari dan kau bisa bermain hujan" balas Sehun sebelum memutar tubuh Kyungsoo. Mereka benar-benar berdansa dengan hujan seperti musiknya.  
"Kau menyebutnya menari Sehunah" Kyungsoo masih saja membahas masalah dance dan menari. Dasar gadis nakal.  
"Hahaha, terserah kau saja cantik" Sehun tergelak bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang kini memeluknya.  
"Aku menyayangimu" teriak Kyungsoo  
"Ya aku juga"Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Sehun merasa bahwa gadis ini sangat ajaib, hidupnya lebih bewarna semenjak bersama Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak akan melakukan ha bodoh ini jika bukan karena Kyungsoo. Sehun sangat mengilai gadis ini.  
Sehun melepas pelukan Kyungsoo, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya beberapa centi dari Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menyambar bibir Kyungsoo. Ciuman itu sangat lembut tidak ada nafsu hanya penyampai perasaan saja.

"Ya! Ya! Oh Sehun berhenti memakan adikku" teriak seseorang yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun melepas tautan mereka.

Di beranda sudah ada Chanyeol yang kesal. Bukannya takut, Kyungsoo malah mengecup bibir Sehun ringan, mengulangi beberapa kali hingga teriakan kakaknya kembali terdengar. Kyungsoo dan Sehun terkikik geli karena berhasil mengoda Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol tidak bisa memisahkan pasangan kekasih ini karena dia tidak ingin basah. Sebenarnya dia bisa nekat jika tidak ada tangan yang menahannya. Siapa? Tentu saja kekasih Chanyeol, Baekhyun.

"Kau nakal sekali, ayo kita masuk. Sudah lama kita begini" bisik Sehun. Posisinya Kyungsoo masih memeluk tubuh Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun.  
"Kyung, aku akan marah jika kau tidak mau masuk sekarang" ancam Sehun tapi Kyungsoo masih diem. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya Sehun menikmatinya jarang-jarang Kyungsoo mau bermanja-manja padanya.  
"Ya! Oh Sehun bawa adikku masuk nanti dia sakit" lagi Chanyeol berteriak  
"Kyungsoo kau bisa sakit jika lama-lama disana" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan.  
Sehun akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk dengan paksa. Kyungsoo hanya terkikik dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Dasar Kyungsoo jahil.

Dan sore itu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun menikmati ramen bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju tentu saja.

-END-

 **Aku gabut, aku sedang bodoh. Tidak bisa melanjutkan After Rain dalam waktu dekat pusing skripsi yang tidak juga mendapat pencerahan.**  
 **Sekali lagi** **aku bikin oneshot gaje ini. Hiburan malming yang hujan. Enak ya makan ramen kayaknya..**  
 **Typo bertebaran karena ngetiknya di hp.**  
 **Oh ya ini aku jadikan kumpulan drabble dan one shot Hunsoo. Dan oh ya lagi aku ganti penname hihi.. Ini masih si sweetsugarvee btewe..**  
 **Ada yang punya akun wattpad? Suka kpop lokal? Ku punya lapak disana bisa di cek** **my. /UiNb/sFiGMZTE6x**  
 **Di tunggu reviewnya...**  
 **:* :***

 **-caramel-**


	3. Chapter 3

**KYUNGSOO BAD DAY**

Sehun baru saja selesai kelas ketika ponselnya berteriak nyaring. Sehun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah parkiran.

"Iya dear, aku baru saja selesai kelas. Tunggu aku oke" Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di dashboard mobil begitu selesai melakukan panggilan dengan seseorang yang di panggil 'dear' itu.

Sehun memacu mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang padat di sore hari. Sesekali ia mengumpat ketika ada yang menghalangi jalannya tiba-tiba. Ia sedang buru-buru ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Mobil sedan Sehun akhirnya memasuki gerbang sekolah yang sudah cukup sepi. Dengan melajukan motornya pelan dan matanya yang mencari sosok yang bisa dipastikan sudah kesal. Senyum Sehun mengembang yang membuatnya berkali lipat menjadi tampan ketika menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang berjongkok. Sehun mematikan mobilnya kemudian keluar dan berdiri tepat di depan gadis yang masih belum mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa gambar itu aku?" tanya Sehun ketika tahu gadis itu sedang mengambar abstrak dengan ranting. Ah jika dia ketahuan guru lingkungan hidup pasti di denda karena berani memisahkan ranting itu dengan keluarganya. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut maju beberapa centi. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sehun tapi justru membuatnya terlihat mengemaskan.

"Lama sekali" gadis itu berdiri membuang ranting di tangannya kemudian masuk mobil. Sudah Sehun duga gadisnya pasti kesal, padahal ia hanya terlambat 45 menit. Hey, biasanya ia menunggu gadis itu dandan bisa sampai 2 jam. 45 menit itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

Sehun akhirnya mengikuti gadis itu dan segera duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Sebegitu marahnya? Aku ada kelas, dosennya terlambat jadinya jam selesainya juga molor" jelas Sehun yang melihat gadis itu masih memasang tampang kesalnya.

"Hm" Sehun hanya melirik ketika jawaban yang dia dapat.

"Mau langsung pulang atau makan siang?" Sehun masih mencoba mengajak gadis disebelahnya yang kini memusatkan perhatiannya di luar jendela.

"Dear, temanku baru buka cafe lho, menunya banyak es krim mau coba?" Sehun yang tidak gampang menyerah.

"Mau pulang" singkat, dan jelas. Rupanya mood gadis kesayangannya sangat buruk.

"PMS?"

"Engga cuma lagi kesel"

"Banget? Biasanya ngomel"

"Hmm"

End conversation. Sepanjang perjalanan sepi. Sehun konsentrasi mengemudi sesekali melamun. Padahal bahaya, tapi tugas kuliahnya sedang gila-gilaan. Akhirnya Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah sang gadis. Gadis yang bersangkutan melirik Sehun, tumben sekali dia diturunkan di depan gerbang batinnya.

"Tidak mampir?" tanya gadis itu

"Aku sedang banyak tugas Kyung, aku langsung saja ya?" Sehun membelai kepala gadisnya sayang.

"Begitu? Jadi mau pilih pulang saja? Jahat" Gadis itu membuka pintu mobil buru-buru begitu Sehun tidak lekas menjawab.

"Kyungsoo sayang, nanti aku akan menelponmu. Maafkan aku soal terlambat menjemput, aku janji akan segera menyelesaikan tugasku. Besok aku akan menemanimu seharian" Sehun merayu gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya membuat Kyungsoo urung untuk turun.

"Ya sudah sana pergi, yang jauh sekalian" Kyungsoo benar-benar turun begitu Sehun tidak lagi mencegahnya.

"Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang akan kangen duluan. Bye Kyungsoo sayang" Sehun melayangkan kiss bye mengoda kekasihnya yang sekarang kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ck, Sehun bodoh" umpat gadis itu begitu mobil Sehun bergerak menjauh. Kakinya menghentak lucu sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kyungsoo masih terus mengerutu selama dia berjalan masuk rumah. Semakin kesal dengan ulah kekasihnya yang tidak mampir ke rumahnya. Di ruang tengah Chanyeol Oppa sedang menonton TV sambil makan keripik kentang miliknya. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, menjambak rambut oppanya saat melewatinya.

"Ya! Bukannya memberi salam malah menjambakku" teriak Chanyeol begitu tahu yang menjambaknya adalah sang adik.

"Aku pulang,,. " sangat terdengar nada malas Kyungsoo.

"Telat" cibir Chanyeol

"Kau memakan keripikku jerapah" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"dasar sadako" kesal Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras kemudian menghembaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Berguling-guling dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Sungguh dia sangat kesal, moodnya buruk dan dia ingin menangis sekarang. Dan sekarang rindu Sehun. Kombinasi paling buruk sedunia. Sedang kesal, kemudian rindu Sehun.

Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan tidur saat gengsinya yang setinggi langit itu menang. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan menghubungi kekasihnya itu duluan.

Sehun sedang menatap serius layar laptopnya, bunyi mouse dan keyboard menjadi latar musiknya. Wajah tampannya dibingkai dengan kaca mata yang sedikit turun di hidung mancungnya. Lagi-lagi ponselnya berbunyi. Menganggu. Sehun tidak mengubris ponselnya dan tetap melanjutkan tugasnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi nyatanya matanya bergerak dengan sialan sehingga melihat nama kekasihnya di layar. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum begitu sadar kekasih mungilnya menghubunginya duluan.

"Oppaaa~~~ Sehuniiie oppaa" suara Kyungsoo terdengar lembut dan membuat Sehun mengernyit. Sungguh luar biasa yang namanya mood, bisa berubah dengan cepat.

"Iya sayang, merindukanku?" Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk ikut menggunakan nada manis.

"Hmm, Sehun oppa aku ingin nasi goreng" Kyungsoonya tidak berubah. Nada manisnya di awal saja kemudian langsung to the point dengan tujuan awalnya.

"Kenapa tidak memasak atau delivery?" tanya Sehun, tangannya kembali bergerak lincah saat ponselnya berhasil diapit dengan bahunya.

"Inginnya Oppa yang membelikan. Mau nasi goreng di rumah makan China waktu itu" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

"Duuh rumah makan China kencan kedua kita" sahut Kyungsoo saat Sehun hanya diam.

"Aku takut akan sangat lama sampai di rumahmu sayang" Sehun menekan tombol ctrl+S dengan jari-jarinya.

"Yasudah"

Panggilan terputus.

Kekasihnya kenapa sih? Padahal ini belum masuk tanggal Kyungsoo datang bulan. Kekasihnya itu juga sudah menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya hari ini terakhir. Sehun buru-buru menganti bajunya, meraih kunci mobil dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Sehun sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan kekasih mungilnya. Sudah beberapa minggu ini mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri.

Sehun memasuki rumah besar itu setelah seorang maid membukakan pintu untuknya. Sehun berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di dapur bersama kekasihnya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menunjuk kamar Kyungsoo dengan dagunya saat melihat Sehun datang.

"Cepatlah, dia sudah menangis daritadi" suara Baekhyun membuat Sehun buru-buru menaiki tangga ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Di ketuknya pintu bercat putih dengan gambar minni mouse besar itu. Tidak ada jawaban dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada jawaban (?). Sehun akhirnya membuka pintu itu dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang bergelung di kasur. Menangis.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajah merah Kyungsoo.

"Aku hiks lapar" jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Sehun ingin tertawa. Kekasihnya bukan bayi yang akan menangis jika lapar kan?

"Ini aku bawakan nasi goreng pesananmu, cepatlah makan" bukannya berhenti menangis Kyungsoo makin keras menangis begitu Sehun menyuruhnya untuk makan.

"Astaga hari ini kau kenapa sih?" Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan pertanyaan itu. Kyungsoo duduk kemudian meminta Sehun mengendongnya di punggung. Kyungsoo pantang makan di kamarnya. Sehun hanya menuruti tingkah Kyungsoo.

Di meja makan kedua orang memandang Kyungsoo dan Sehun sekilas. Tidak ingin ikut campur. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengira mereka sedang bertengkar makanya setelah selesai makan pasangan kekasih itu memilih ke ruang tengah.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya membuka nasi gorengnya. Sehun menyiapkan minum dan mengambil duduk di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya dengan air mata yang terus saja turun. Bahkan sekarang terisak.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini sayang? Serius aku tidak tahu kau kenapa tiba-tiba kesal, dan sekarang menangis" Sehun mengucapkan dengan nada yang lembut.

"Perutku hiks sakit tapi hiks aku lapar" Kyungsoo menjawab setelah menelan nasinya. Sehun diam menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku kesal hiks tadi aku hiks tidak bisa huhu mengerjakan ujian. Aku hiks salah belajar" Kyungsoo memasukkan satu sendok lagi nasi ke mulutnya.

Sehun menopang kedua tangannya di dagu. Melihat Kyungsoo makan dan mendengar cerita Kyungsoo tentu saja. Sangat sabar Sehun mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo yang akan terputus saat Kyungsoo memasukkan nasi dan tersendat saat isakkan gadisnya itu terdengar. Ajaib. Menurut Sehun semua sungguh ajaib, Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mood swing? Kyungsoo hamil? Heish yang benar saja Sehun tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam pada kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi kesimpulannya apa kau sedang PMS dear?" Tanya Sehun setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ceritanya bersamaan dengan habisnya makan malam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

See? PMS itu memang Monster.

"Jadi perutmu sakit karena kram?" Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Astagaa" Sehun menumpukan kepalanya di meja setelah mendapat jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih" lirih Kyungsoo

"Ya?" Sehun masih tetap pada posisinya

"Terimakasih karena disini" Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Sehun lembut.

"Aku tahu aku menyebalkan tapi Sehunie tidak pergi, maafkan aku" Sehun menegakkan kepalanya kemudian terkekeh. Membuat Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Kau tahu alasannya Kyung" Sehun mengenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya.

"Ya, I Love Youu" Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mengucapkannya. Lihat kemana perginya Kyungsoo yang baru saja menangis tersedu-sedu. Sehun balas tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Melebarkan tangannya membuat Kyungsoo berdiri dan berlari menubruk tubuhnya.

"Jadi apakah aku dapat hadiah karena sudah sangat sabar hari ini?" goda Sehun masih mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ya" jawab Kyungsoo semangat. Gadis itu menarik leher Sehun dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu. Sehun kemudian merapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga yang terjadi adalah ciuman panjang. Ciuman panjang hadiah untuk seseorang seperti Sehun. Ciuman penyampai perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

Jika hari ini Sehun sudah sangat sabar entah esok hari. Kyungsoo Cuma bisa berdoa semoga Sehun tetap bisa melawan monster bernama Pre Menstrual Syndrome.

-FIN-

 **Hai... :)) #pasangsenyumpalingmanis**

 **Haah gak jelas ya? Aku hanya sedang kesal karena batal daftar ujian gegara mbak front office yang ngeselin.**

 **Terus jadi tiba-tiba bikin giniin. Jangan tanyakan soal After Rain dan cerita yang lain, pliss... :(**

 **Akan aku lanjutkan, masih otewe biarkan ini semua berakhir dulu (read : perjuangan mendapat gelar sarjana)**

 **Deftii, I try. Cerita waktu itu baru ditulis sekarang. Haha**

 **Want to review? Mau protes dan berkeluh kesah? FF ini jelek, ff ini gak jelas, taruh aja keluh kesahnya di kotak review..**

 **Soo, thank you for all.. Doakan semua lancar agar segera bisa lanjut ff yang lain..**

 **Last, Love yaa...**

 **-Caramelia-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warn : Typo is always, Gaje..**

 **Don't Like, Just Go away~~**

 **BEGIN**

Dari semua laki-laki tampan di dunia ini, kenapa Oh Sehun yang selalu di bawa oleh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sampai bosan melihat pria minim ekspresi itu di rumahnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun berkenalan dengan teman-teman kakaknya. Berkenalan resmi dengan berjabat tangan apalagi. Bagaimana Kyungsoo tau nama Sehun? Semua berkat mulut ala sales sang kakak. Ya, Chanyeol setiap hari selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Sehun setelah nama kekasihnya tentu saja. Belum lagi Oh Sehun adalah teman kakaknya dari High School. Padahal Sehun itu junior Chanyeol satu tingkat tapi mereka kelewat akrab. Saat itu Kyungsoo mengira kalau mereka ada affair, tapi mengingat sang kakak yang tergila-gila dengan Byun Baekhyun, Kyungsoo jadi membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah peduli dan tertarik dengan teman-teman kakaknya. Kyungsoo kapok terakhir, dia dekat dengan salah satunya malah berakhir patah hati stadium akhir karena ternyata hanya dianggap adik. Kyungsoo lebih memilih suka dengan salah satu ketua taekwondo di sekolah yang kerennya minta ampun (menurut Kyungsoo). Itu juga jadi alasan kenapa Kyungsoo ikut club taekwondo dan menguasainya.

Seperti hari ini, Kyungsoo pulang sekolah dan masuk rumah seperti biasanya. Langkah kakinya melambat begitu melihat seorang pria yang duduk di ruang tengah sambil tertidur. Kyungsoo mengendap-endap penasaran siapa pria itu. Dari samping sih sepertinya tampan terlihat dari garis hidung yang tinggi. Kyungsoo mengamati dari dekat, detik berikutnya Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Itu Oh Sehun, karib sang kakak. Kyungsoo merasa menyesal memujinya tampan tapi kenyataannya memang demikian. Jauh lebih tampan dari sang idola di sekolah tapi soal keren tetap sang ketua club taekwondo yang utama. _Tunggu sampai kau berubah pikiran dear..._

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk di ujung sofa mengamati sang objek yang masih tertidur. Kyungsoo akan terkikik begitu kepala Sehun semakin menunduk dan kembali ke posisi semula tapi dengan mata yang terpejam. Cukup lama Kyungsoo memperhatikan sebelum akhirnya Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Kaget melihat Kyungsoo di sampingnya yang memiringkan kepalanya sambil nyengir lebar, membuat Sehun kaget dan memudurkan badannya.

"emm... kau sudah lama?" tanya Sehun kemudian, kali ini matanya benar-benar terbuka.

"Ya, cukup untuk tidur nyenyak" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sengaja menunggumu pulang tapi malah aku ketiduran" Sehun mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Menungguku?" Kali ini Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Ya, kakakmu menyuruhku menjemputmu. Ada acara di rumah Baekhyun" sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Baekhyun eonni tidak bilang apapun padaku" lirih Kyungsoo namun Sehun mendengar dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah sebentar aku ganti bajuku dulu" Kyungsoo beranjak dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memperlihatkan gadis mungil itu.

 **-begin-**

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengemudi. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Sehun sibuk mengemudi, Kyungsoo sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedang berfikir bagaimana memulai pembicaraan. Terlalu sepi dan itu tidak menyenangkan. Tapi Kyungsoo juga enggan memulai.

"Hei, mau mendengarkan musik?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Sehun kemudian mengangguk. Sehun memutar musik di radio. Sehun tidak memutar playlistnya karena takut Kyungsoo tidak menyukai dan radio lebih aman daripada musiknya.

Suara penyiar radio menjadi latar perjalanan mereka, yang terasa panjang padahal jaraknya tidaklah jauh. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa mendengar candaan yang dilontarkan oleh dua penyiar.

" _Baiklah kita bacakan pesan yang sudah masuk. Pesan dari Sunny yang bercerita bahwa dia sedang terjebak dengan seseorang di dalam mobil. Tidak ada percakapan dan saling diam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Percakapan apa yang cocok untuk memulai? Tolong bantu aku..."_

Mendengar hal itu Sehun dan Kyungsoo menoleh. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Oh Astaga bukankah itu juga kita alami?" Kyungsoo akhirnya yang pertama kali mengeluarkan kalimat di tengah tawanya yang merdu.

"Ya, dan aku rasa membicarakan tentang cuaca hari ini bagus ya.. Itu terlalu buruk" Sehun menambahkan.

"Apa kau berniat melakukannya sekarang?" Kyungsoo menanggapi dan mereka tertawa lagi.

Satu kesamaan yang mereka ambil saat itu, selera humor mereka tidak begitu baik. Mereka berdua mudah tertawa. Namun nyatanya hal itu mampu meruntuhkan kecanggungan diantara dua orang yang tidak pernah terlibat pembicaraan apapun sebelumnya.

 **-begin-**

Seminggu setelah acara di rumah Baekhyun, kedua orang ini tidak lantas dekat begitu saja. Sehun tidak sering datang seperti sebelumnya, Kyungsoo berfikir mungkin sibuk karena kakaknya juga jarang di rumah. Kyungsoo sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan buku-buku berserakan di meja. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka belajar di kamar. Gadis itu lebih senang belajar di ruang tengah dengan menonton televisi. Meskipun membuka kesempatan lebar untuk sang kakak menganggunya. Kyungsoo tidak menyentuh pr-nya. Hanya menaruh pipinya di meja, mencorat-coret buku sesuka hati.

"Aku pulaang~~~" suara berat yang Kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Haii babysoo~~" Kyungsoo mengaduh keras, saat tangan sang kakak mencubit pipinya.

"Ya! Jerapah jelek tanganmu itu kotor tau" Kyungsoo mengejar sang kakak. Chanyeol yang menaiki tangga terhuyung ke depan begitu Kyungsoo dengan gemas mengarahkan tendangan ke punggung Chanyeol. Ya, sudah dibilang Kyungsoo itu jago taekwondo.

"Ya! Sakit babysoo astaga tulangku" Chanyeol mengelus punggungnya. Sementara Kyungsoo tertawa menang. Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap mundur.

"Bukan begitu caranya bersikap di depan namja tampan babysoo. Pamormu akan turun aku yakin itu" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. Perasaan Kyungsoo kini tidak enak, dan gadis itu menoleh ke belakang.

Tada~~

Ada seseorang yang kemarin dia bilang tampan sedang melihat adegan kakak beradik barusan dengan diam. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan yang jelas dia malu. Dalam hati mengamini ucapan sang kakak bahwa pamornya akan turun di hadapan pria tampan. Imagenya sebagai gadis manis pasti langsung hilang yang ada hanya gadis bar-bar yang menakutkan.

"Teknik tendangan yang bagus" kata Sehun kemudian

"Hehehe" Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa bodoh menanggapi pujian atau mungkin sindiran Sehun.

"Kapan-kapan bisa kita sparing?" Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana, dia paham sekali gadis di depannya itu malu.

"Eh? Kak Sehun juga taekwondo?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias, matanya yang bulat berbinar lucu.

"Aku karate, bukannya tidak banyak berbeda?" Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Karate dan taekwondo memang tidak jauh beda.

"Ayo, kak Sehun tentukan saja kapan"

"Kak Sehun? Ehee sudah ada panggilan manis eh?" Goda Chanyeol yang melihat interaksi adik dan sahabat beda usianya itu.

"Ck, jerapah jelek" sembur Kyungsoo ke Chanyeol membuat Sehun mengulum senyum karenanya.

"Sehun aku ingatkan, hati-hati mendekati gadis ini. Kau bisa jadi samsaknya jika sedang marah" Chanyeol masih saja mengoda adiknya yang sekarang tengah membereskan alat tulisnya. Kabur ke kamar.

"Tidak akan, aku kan juga bisa beladiri memangnya Hyung" jawab Sehun. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya karena Sehun ada di pihaknya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar naik ke kamarnya saat sang kakak kini menguasai ruang tengah. Bermain game console apalagi. Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas kemudian tersenyum kepada Sehun yang balas tersenyum sedikit. Sedikit sekali hanya saja eye smilenya cukup terlihat jadi Kyungsoo tahu jika Sehun tersenyum.

"Ya! Oh Sehun kau benar-benar menyukai adikku?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ck, pertanyaan itu lagi Hyung kan sudah memberiku restu bagaimana sih?" Sehun menjawab dengan mata yang masih fokus dengan game yang mereka mainkan.

"Ya tapi kau ini tidak ada pergerakan. Aku kan sudah memberimu id linenya dari lama"

"Aku kan menunggu timing yang tepat Hyung, mendekati yeoja itu ada tekniknya"

"Jika kau terlalu lama aku akan mencabut ijinku" ancam Chanyeol.

"Tunggu saja Hyung, bukannya Kyungsoo ulang tahun minggu depan?" Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

Percakapan dua laki-laki tampan ini terus berlanjut dengan bahasan-bahasan lainnya juga. Sementara Kyungsoo di kamar sedang bertukar pesan dengan Minseok. Sahabatnya yang selalu mendengarkan semua cerita Kyungsoo, tentang Sehun terutama. Gadis itu memang mulai membahas nama Sehun setelah kejadian waktu itu.

 **-begin-**

Perjalanan Kyungsoo dan Sehun itu tidak instan. Mereka dekat dengan alami dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tidak seperti film dan drama yang dekat dengan cepat karena teknik editing dan tuntutan cerita sehingga waktunya berjalan dengan cepat. Kyungsoo dan Sehun masih punya waktu 24 jam setiap harinya dan nyatanya itu tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka cukup dekat. Memang saat ini mereka sudah sering mengobrol jika Sehun datang ke rumah Kyungsoo. Hanya sebatas itu, tidak saling bertukar pesan. _Belum.._

Hari ini Kyungsoo ulang tahun. Tengah malam tadi Appa dan Eomma serta kakaknya sudah memberikan kejutan dengan membawa kue ulang tahun. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menginginkan ada pesta untuk ulang tahun ke 17 tahunnya. Gadis itu justru memilih untuk ikut acara amal dengan eommanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Di sekolahpun Kyungsoo menerima beberapa kado di lokernya yang tidak ada namanya. Banyak? Lebih dari jari di kedua tangan sih. Belum lagi dari sahabat dan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak suka menerima hadiah seperti itu, tapi teman-temannya akan selalu memberi hadiah karena Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah absen memberi kado untuk teman-temannya.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan aktivitas gadis mungil dan cantik itu. Dia tetap sekolah, tetap mengikuti les yang menguras energinya. Kyungsoo sampai rumah sudah sore, lagi-lagi menemukan Chanyeol duduk di depan TV. Kakak lelakinya itu menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Kyungsoo ngeri.

"Babysooo~~~ aku punya hadiah untukmu" suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat riang.

"Eh Kyungsoo sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo menoleh, ternyata Baekhyun kekasih kakaknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun dear, wish you all the best" Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo memeluknya, jangan lupakan _cipika-cipiki._

"Jajaa~~~" Baekhyun mengambil kotak di sebelah Chanyeol dan memberikan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Eonni~~ aku kan sudah bilang tidak suka hadiah" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi tangannya tetap menerima kotak dari Baekhyun.

"Ini dariku" Chanyeol ikut menumpuk kotak dengan kertas kado warna pink.

"Ini dari Sehun" sekali lagi kado menumpuk di tangan Kyungsoo, kali ini kotakknya lebih kecil dan berwarna merah.

"Terimakasiiihh~~ aku akan membukanya" Seru Kyungsoo sambil menaiki tangga ke kamarnya.

"Oppa, bantu paman Zhang membawa kado ke kamarku. Aku mendapat banyak hari ini~~" tambah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya tertawa beserta Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis. Tadi ada yang bilang tidak suka hadiah tapi sekarang antusias seperti itu. Dasar Pororo.

Kyungsoo, sampai di kamarnya. Buru-buru membuka kado dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo juga melihat satu kotak besar di kamarnya. Kyungsoo yakin dari orang tuanya. Tak lama, paman Zhang dan Chanyeol membawakan beberapa hadiah yang Kyungsoo dapat dari teman-temannya tadi. Diantara kotak-kotak kado itu entah kenapa matanya tertarik dengan kotak berwarna merah.

Dari Sehun..

 **-TBC-**

 **Haii aku balik lagi~~**

 **Kali ini jadi tbc karena panjang... aku tidak sempat mengedit jadi maafkan jika makin gak jelas dan typo bertebaran~~**

 **Ini buat yang kemarin request awalnya mereka ketemu, sekalian juga kebarengan ultahnya si Kyung..**

 **Heii, kalian pecinta Hunsoo yang tersembunyi...**

 **Tinggalin jejak dong~~~ #nadasokimut**

 **So, thank for all reader.. see you for the next chap..**

 **Lovv ya~~ :***

 **-Caramelia-**


	5. Chapter 5

**BEGIN**

 _Happy Reading ^^_

Kyungsoo, sampai di kamarnya. Buru-buru membuka kado dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo juga melihat satu kotak besar di kamarnya. Kyungsoo yakin dari orang tuanya. Tak lama, paman Zhang dan Chanyeol membawakan beberapa hadiah yang Kyungsoo dapat dari teman-temannya tadi. Diantara kotak-kotak kado itu entah kenapa matanya tertarik dengan kotak berwarna merah.

Dari Sehun..

Kyungsoo mengambil kotak itu, memandanginya tapi tak kunjung membukanya. Kotak itu tidak terlalu besar, dengan kertas kado merah tanpa corak. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya dibukalah kotak itu. Jantung Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdebar. Ternyata hanya sebuah dvd. DVD? Kyungsoo baru sadar jika itu DVD pasti di dalamnya ada sesuatu. Kyungsoo buru-buru menyalakan laptopnya.

Kyungsoo bahkan hampir membanting laptopnya karena loading _(berlebihan)._ Sebenarnya tidak lama hanya Kyungsoo saja yang tidak sabaran. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berantakan saat menunggu video itu diputar. Ternyata isinya video. Video itu menampilkan sosok lelaki yang tanpa sadar membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum hanya dengan melihatnya.

" _Hai, Kyungsoo-ya.. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya apa isi dari dvd ini? Sebenarnya tidak penting. Lihat hanya gambarku yang berbicara sendiri di depan kamera tidak menarik bukan? Kyungsoo-ya, Happy Birthday to you~~ (dinyanyikan). Semoga bertambah segala kebaikan dalam dirimu. Maafkan aku tidak bisa memberi dan mengucapkan secara langsung. Aku sedang di Busan. Jangan mengira ini kado dariku. Kadonya akan aku berikan secara langsung nanti."_

Kyungsoo semakin lebar tersenyum saat melihat video ucapan dari Sehun. Bahkan kini tangannya sudah di kedua pipinya yang mendadak merona.

" _Kyungsoo-ya, sebenarnya selain memberi ucapan aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan mendekatimu. Aneh ya jika aku bilang dengan gamblang? Aku hanya ingin kau tidak menghindariku. Ya, aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin dekat denganmu. Bisakah?..."_

Kyungsoo tidak lagi fokus dengan lanjutan video itu. Hingga layar laptopnya berubah gelap Kyungsoo masih saja terdiam. Oh Sehun menyukainya? Kyungsoo sudah paham maksud kata suka disini, membuka pertemanan. Sehun ingin dekat dan Kyungsoopun sama. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dekat saja tidak dilarang bukan?. Perasaan yang mendominasi Kyungsoo saat ini adalah penasaran. Penasaran akan sosok Oh Sehun yang menurutnya sangat tidak terduga. Oh Sehun yang tak banyak bicara, Oh Sehun yang tanpa basa-basi. Bisa-bisanya mengatakan 'menyukai' dengan tidak romantis. Eh tapi itu kan bukan pernyataan cinta. Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya, apa yang kau harapkan Kyungsoo-ya. Semua terlalu cepat jadi nikmatilah rasa suka, rasa penasaran hingga nanti di temukan rasa yang lebih komplek yakni kenyamanan.

 _Bukankah awal terbentukkan cinta dari nyaman?_

 **-begin-**

Sejak hari itu Sehun memang menunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Sehun mulai mengirim pesan melalui line Kyungsoo. Pesan yang membuat Kyungsoo terbengong cukup lama, meyakinkan diri benarkah itu Oh Sehun yang itu. Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin GR kemudian berujung salah orang. Tidak ada pesan spesial memang tapi yang penting Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo bertemu. Tepatnya 2 hari setelah ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Sehun sudah kembali dari Busan.

Dan makhluk tampan itu kini sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Kyungsoo. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana dan setengah duduk di motornya. Kacamata hitam bertenger manis di hidung bangirnya. Uhh Oh Sehun sudah seperti model untuk iklan sepeda motor.

Kyungsoo membaca berulang-ulang pesan dari Sehun. Sehun bilang sudah di depan sekolah. Kyungsoo buru-buru berlari ketika bel berbunyi panjang. Langkahnya memendek ketika Kyungsoo sudah hampir mencapai gerbang. Seseorang itu kini tepat tidak jauh dari pandangannya. Kyungsoo hanya perlu berjalan lebih dekat maka lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini menganggu pikirannya itu sudah bisa ia sentuh. Gadis itu mengulum senyumnya ketika Sehun melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hai..." itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Oh Sehun membuat Kyungsoo menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya agar tidak tersenyum makin lebar.

"Hai, oppa sudah menunggu lama?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo dijawab gelengan oleh Sehun.

Sehun merogoh kantong jaketnya kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak keci kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima kotak itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Bukalah" Kyungsoo akhirnya membukanya. Masih dengan ekspresi yang ditahan padahal dia sangat antusias.

Kyungsoo hanya memandang Sehun ketika melihat isi kotak itu hanya kertas. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan membacanya.

'Oh Sehun Golden Tiket'

Hah?

"Iya golden tiket, kau bisa membuat permintaan sesuai dengan jumlah tiket itu" jawab Sehun ketika melihat wajah bingung Kyungsoo.

"Serius? Sebanyak ini?" tanya Kyungsoo masih belum percaya.

"Kalau kau sudah jadi milikku kau bahkan bisa meminta lebih banyak dari jumlah tiket itu" Sehun tersenyum manis yang membuat Kyungsoo mendengus. Oh astaga baru saja Kyungsoo mendapat rayuan Sehun.

"Jaa~ Sekarang saatnya kau gunakan golden tiket pertamamu, kau ingin apa?"

"Oh My God. Aku tidak percaya ini. Baiklah karena aku sedang lapar, jadi bawa aku pergi makan siang yang paling enak" Kyungsoo menampilkan wajah antusiasnya ketika Sehun menyetujui permintaannya. Gadis itu langsung naik ke motor begitu Sehun memasangkan helm di kepalanya.

 **-begin-**

Dan begitulah cara Oh Sehun mendekati seorang Park Kyungsoo. Jika kalian bertanya apa hadiah sebenarnya yang Sehun berikan kepada Kyungsoo, jawabannya adalah sandal rumah bermotif minni mouse. Kyungsoo awalnya kecewa setelah menerima hadiah itu tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar begitu sadar bahwa sandalnya memang sudah harus masuk tempat sampah. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mampu membelinya hanya saja gadis itu kadang melupakan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Bagi Kyungsoo sendiri 'golden tiket' itu sudah menjadi hadiah paling bagus sekaligus menyenangkan untukknya. Apalagi 'golden tiket' itu berlaku kapan saja tidak ada batas waktu.

Kyungsoo menggunakan 'golden tiket' nya dengan permintaan-permintaan yang sederhana. Meminta Oh Sehun datang untuk membantu mengerjakan pr matematikanya, meminta dibelikan permen kapas, menemaninya menonton, menjemputnya sekolah atau hanya meminta Oh Sehun untuk datang ke rumah. Berakhir dengan duduk di halaman belakang dengan secangkir coklat hangat atau cake buatan Kyungsoo. Dengan begitu mereka dekat. Sehun yang mengatakan terang-terang bahwa dia sedang mendekati Kyungsoo nyatanya membuat Kyungsoo sendiri tidak merasa jika dirinya sedang didekati. Mereka berdua individu yang berbeda dari awal dan mereka tidak masalah jika ternyata kesukaan mereka tidak sama. Walaupun tetap ada kesamaan yang jika dibahas akan membuat mereka tertawa dan larut dalam percakapan hingga membuat Chanyeol merajuk. Merasa dilupakan dan akhirnya meninggalkan dua orang itu dengan dunia mereka.

Seperti sore ini, Sehun duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Menikmati jus buah karya Kyungsoo. Mereka diam, tepatnya berhenti berbicara setelah beberapa menit yang lalu isi percakapannya hanya seputar jus buah. Tidak ada yang berniat merubah suasana, mereka nyaman dengan diam. Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya menghangat ketika Sehun ada dekat dengannya bahkan hanya bertukar pesan saja membuat Kyungsoo senang. Bagi Sehun justru lebih lagi, dari awal Sehun sudah menyukai adik sahabatnya ini jadi semakin dekat Sehun semakin yakin bahwa ini bukan hanya suka.

"Kyung.." Kyungsoo menoleh ketika Sehun memanggilnya.

"Kau senang dekat denganku?" Kyungsoo mengernyit tapi kemudian mengangguk.

"Dari skala 1-10 berapa kadar senangnya?" Lagi Sehun bertanya, Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar.

"7,5" jawab Kyungsoo yakin.

"Oppa sendiri bagaimana? Berapa nilai senangnya?" Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Satu" jawab Sehun membuat Kyungsoo dengan tidak sadar merengut. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kecewa. Sebegitu tidak senangnya? Tapi kenapa Sehun mendekatinya?

"Karena aku ingin kau dan aku jadi satu" jawaban Sehun barusan membuat Kyungsoo melongo.

"Astaga, itu adalah kata-kata paling buruk yang aku dengar darimu oppa" Kyungsoo setengah tertawa tapi air matanya menetes. Ada perasaan lega tapi juga kesal.

"Hei, kenapa menangis? Maafkan aku, aku hanya mengutip kata-kata itu dari lagu aku pikir kau akan suka aku tidak tahu kalau itu bu_"

"Geurae, ayo jadi satu" ucap Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Sehun. Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kasar. Merasa bodoh karena menangis. Kini gantian Sehun yang diam mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau serius?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ak aku berencana akan menyatakan perasaanku lebih romantis tidak sekarang tapi baiklah. Kyungsoo-ya ayo menjadi kita? Kyungsoo-ya jadi kekasihku ya?" tambah Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh namun mengangguk.

"Jangan mencoba menjadi romantis itu menjijikkan" Sehun membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ya tidak lagi, terimakasih _yeojachingu_ " Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya kemudian suasana di antara mereka menjadi diam. Hingga suara Sehun kembali memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Hei coba dengar aku masih punya satu. Aku adalah angka nol, kau adalah angka 1. Sinar yang mengisiku. Dirimu ditambah diriku adalah satu" Selesai Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu Kyungsoo buru-buru menendang kaki Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya. Membuat Sehun sedikit meringis namun tetap tersenyum tipis.

"Mengelikan" dengus Kyungsoo tapi masih tersenyum. Apalagi saat tangan Sehun mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo makin ingin tersenyum lebar seperti kakaknya. Namun ia tahan, tentu saja memunculkan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

Akhirnya mereka terdiam dengan tangan saling mengenggam.

 **-begin-**

Tidak ada pernyataan cinta yang manis dan romantis seperti yang ada di drama dan film picisan. Tidak juga membutuhkan waktu yang sebentar. Kyungsoo dan Sehun butuh waktu 4 bulan hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersama. Kapan mereka menyadari bahwa mereka saling suka? _(aku belum menanyakannya)_ Mereka tidaklah menyebutnya sebagai cinta terlalu muluk untuk saat ini. Perasaan mereka saat ini adalah nyaman yang menjadikan satu sama lain saling membutuhkan. Kyungsoo suka saat Sehun ada didekatnya, begitu sebaliknya. Apa pernah mereka bosan? Tentu saja pernah. _Nanti saja cerita bagian itu..._

 **-FIN-**

 **I'm Back...**

 **Dont hate me because is weird..**

 **Aneh, Tidak sweet, dan gak jelas..**

 **But, aku berharap masih ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak..**

 **So, thank you sudah mampir, sudah fol, sudah fav apalagi sudah review~~~ thabest**

 **Lovv yaa...**

 **-Caramellia-**


	6. Chapter 6

**V-Date**

 **Ky** ungsoo dan Sehun jarang sekali bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan persiapan ujian, meskipun masih beberapa bulan lagi. Sehun? Sebenarnya sedang libur kuliah. Tapi Sehun memilih membantu sang appa di kantor. Hitung-hitung belajar. Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak keberatan, toh Kyungsoo bukan gadis manja yang tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana sendirian. Tapi kenyataannya memang Kyungsoo jarang pergi sendirian. Sangat sulit mengantongi ijin dari sang oppa dan orang tua Kyungsoo sendiri.

Hari ini, tiba-tiba Sehun datang saat Kyungsoo sedang duduk di depan tv sambil membawa toples camilan. Bare face dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek selutut. Kyungsoo sedang menonton film anime ngomong-ngomong.  
Sehun mengambil duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas tapi kemudian kembali konsen ke layar televisi.  
"Anime apa?" tanya Sehun  
"Kimi no Nawa" jawab Kyungsoo singkat  
"Oh Sehun" Sehun mencoba bercanda tapi malah mendapat jitakan dari Kyungsoo.  
"Dasar bodoh" guman Kyungsoo sedikit menyungingkan senyum. Sementara Sehun sekarang sedang memposisikan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo dan mengeser posisi toples cemilan Kyungsoo.  
"Cengeng" komentar Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca karena adegan film. Kyungsoo diam saja dan masih berkonsentrasi. Dia harus membaca subtitle, dan akan menyebalkan jika terlewat. Karena tidak mendapat tanggapan akhirnya Sehun memilih diam dan ikut melihat.  
Tidak ada pembicaraan selanjutnya, kedua makhluk berbeda gender ini fokus kepada apa yang mereka lihat. Sehun sih sambil tertidur, apalagi ketika tangan Kyungsoo memainkan rambut Sehun. Hingga akhirnya layar menampilkan _credit tittle._  
"Sudah tidak sibuk?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tahu bahwa kekasihnya tidak tidur.  
"Hmm, aku merindukanmu" jawab Sehun sambil merubah posisinya menjadi telentang sehingga bisa melihat wajah ayu kekasihnya dari bawah.  
"Aku tidak" Kyungsoo berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"Haha akting yang bagus, siapa yang setiap malam mengirim voice note dan bilang 'oppa aku rindu'" goda Sehun dengan suara yang menyebalkan.  
"Ini hari Valentine mau hadiah apa?" tambah Sehun.  
"Ck, sejak kapan ikut-ikutan valentine?" Kyungsoo terkekeh.  
"Sejak kita bersama~~"  
"Oppa kita bahkan bersama baru beberapa bulan. Astagaa" Sehun hanya tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo mengungkapkan kenyataan bahwa ini adalah valentine pertama mereka. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Mereka berdua sama-sama sepaham bahwa valentine bukan hari spesial.  
"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Sehun yang ditolak Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sedang tidak mood keluar tapi setelah dipaksa akhirnya luluh juga.

Sepasang kekasih itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, hanya sekedar makan dan belanja. Kyungsoo akhirnya mau pergi jika itu ke mall. Gadis itu juga ingin membeli beberapa produk body shop yang katanya sedang diskon. Bukan Kyungsoo tidak kuat membeli jika harga normal, tapi bukankah semua wanita menyukai diskon? Sejak keluar mobil tangan Sehun selalu mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo.  
"Mau kopi?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo sedikit kedinginan. Memasuki bulan Februari cuaca masih saja dingin apalagi hari ini hujan.  
"Hmm, antriannya panjang. Aku akan menunggu oppa disana" Kyungsoo menunjuk toko aksesoris yang disetujui oleh Sehun.  
"Aku tidak akan lama" Sehun mengusak rambut gadisnya sayang.

Sepeninggalan Sehun, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membeli tali rambut yang sudah mulai sedikit. Tentu saja teman-temannya sering meminjam tapi berakhir dengan diminta. Kyungsoo asik dengan dunianya sampai tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir 30 menit. Kemudian baru sadar ketika Sehun belum juga menemuinya. Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pembayaran terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusul Sehun.

Masih dengan senyum manisnya, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju coffe shop tempat dimana kekasih pucatnya berada. Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika melihat Sehun sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa kesal saat melihat kekasihnya sangat akrab dengan gadis asing itu. Kyungsoo akan melangkahkan kakinya tapi terlambat ketika Sehun melihatnya. Kyungsoo terpaksa menuju Sehun.  
"Kopiku?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah membungkuk sekilas kepada lawan bicara Sehun. Sehun menyodorkan kopi ke arah Kyungsoo. Tanpa melihat Kyungsoo karena masih fokus dengan cerita gadis asing menyebalkan. Kyungsoo pamit sebentar untuk memesan cake. Tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan coffe shop itu dengan meninggalkan belanjaan dan tasnya di meja Sehun.

Kyungsoo merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan menghela nafas lega ketika menemukan kartu kreditnya. Handphone juga ada di tangannya. Kaki mungilnya terus bergerak menaiki eskalator untuk sampai ke lantai 4.  
"Ck, bahkan dia tidak sadar aku tidak ada. Dasar menyebalkan" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menonton bioskop. Sedikit menghibur diri dengan dalih bisa menonton film yang memang Kyungsoo ingin lihat. Kyungsoo bukan gadis yang gampang cemburu dengan kekasihnya. Gadis ini selalu berfikir positif dan percaya pada Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Kyungsoo sangat kesal. Membayangkan berkencan dengan kekasihnya setelah lama tidak bertemu tapi malah berakhir dengan begini. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa gadis tadi memiliki tempat khusus bagi Sehun. Mantan? Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kesal, kemudian segera memasuki teater ketika tiket sudah di tangannya. Memilih duduk paling atas dengan popcorn dan cola. Sempurna seharusnya jika moodnya sedang baik. Kyungsoo memilih untuk menonton film action sehingga isi teater lebih banyak pria. Lampu bioskop dimatika dan saat itulah Kyungsoo juga mematikan ponselnya. Mencoba fokus pada film dan melupakan Sehun sebentar.

^^

2 jam kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari bioskop dan menemukan Sehun dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat. Sebelum keluar dari bioskop Kyungsoo memang menyempatkan membalas pesan Sehun yang membuat ponselnya sempat freze karena terlalu banyak notif pesan dan panggilan. Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan belanjaannya dari tangan Sehun.  
"Kita pulang" suara Sehun terdengar sedingin es.  
Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit lambat sehingga berada di belakang Sehun. Matanya sedikit sembab karena menangis lantaran salah satu tokoh dalam film meninggal. Padahal tokoh itu banyak berkorban. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit meluapkan kekesalannya juga dengan menangis tadi.

Selama dalam mobil hanya keheningan dan helaan nafas kasar yang mengisi sesekali. Kyungsoo tahu Sehun marah, tapi Kyungsoo juga kesal. Dan keheningan menjadi saksi pertama kali mereka berseteru.

Saat mobil sudah di depan rumah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo meminta Sehun berhenti.  
"Oppa tidak usah masuk, aku turun sini saja. Jika bosan bilang saja jangan mencari selingan seperti itu. Itu sedikit membuat dadaku sesak. Terimakasih untuk jalan-jalannya" kata Kyungsoo sebelum keluar. Gadis itu membanting mobil Sehun sebelum kemudian berlari. Sementara Sehun masih diam, mencerna ucapan gadisnya. Selanjutnya hanya terdengar umpatan-umpatan seiring dengan mobil Sehun yang menjauh dari rumah Kyungsoo.

Nampaknya valentine pertama mereka juga menjadi pertengkaran pertama. Siapa yang menduga jika gelombang akan datang? Mereka hanya perlu mendinginkan kepala sejenak. Kemudian kembali berada dalam satu nahkoda kapap yang sama.

 **-TBC/END-**

 **Hay, long time no see ya.. Aku sengaja tulis tbc/end karena aku maunya open ending untuk yang kalau ini. Kalau kalian ngerasa ini belum selesai sok atuh sampaikan pendapatnya.**  
 **Sebenarnya ini kumpulan oneshot atau mungkin drabbles yang saling berhubungan tapi bisa juga tidak. Tapi bukan cerita bersambung jadi jika banyak review minta lanjut maka aku akan membuat one shot lain bukan lanjutan sebelumnya. Pokoknya gitulah..**

 **Ini mungkin fail, tapi I try. Tidak manis memang namanya juga idup masak manis mulu. Ah ya aku sangat sangat kesulitan melanjutkan After Rain. :(**  
 **Last, thanks banget buat yang udah review bahkan nagih kapan lanjut sampai mampir di lapak wattpadku. Thanks dear.. Luvv**  
 **Jan lupa tinggalkan jejak guys..**

 **-Caramelia-**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : Ada yang nunggu aku? Oke dibaca dulu aja kali aja nagih~~~**

 **Aku sudah berusaha nggak typo tapi ya maaf kalo masih ada typo...**

 **Distance**

Semilimeterpun jarak tetap saja akan berdampak. Jarak yang tercipta tanpa sadar, tidak sengaja nyatanya juga melebar dan mengkhawatirkan. Seperti itu juga dengan hubungan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Tidak lantas membaik tapi makin seperti meradang seperti tenggorokan. Siapa yang disalahkan? Tidak ada. Mereka berduapun tidak juga menemukan ujungnya tapi makin memperkusut.

Kyungsoo jelas kesal. Setelah malam itu Oh Sehun sialan itu tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Jangankan memunculkan diri mengirim pesan saja tidak. Kyungsoo sedang butuh dijelaskan namun tersangkanya malah menjadi buron. Kyungsoo memaklumi jika kekasihnya itu sibuk. Tapi tidak bisa ya bersikap biasa saja? Mereka memiliki perjanjian tidak tertulis dengan selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi bagi siapapun yang bangun duluan. Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini tidak Kyungsoo menemukan, ucapannya juga tidak mendapat balasan. Mau tidak mau nyatanya itu berdampak pada kehidupan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus melihat wajah adiknya yang kusut pagi ini. Lingkar mata yang makin menghitam makin memperjelas ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya. Chanyeol memang belum berani bertanya pada adik kesayangannya itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungsoo memang pulang dengan wajah marah bercampur air mata, masuk kamar dan tidak keluar lagi hingga paginya. Jika ini semua gara-gara junior sekaligus karibnya maka Chanyeol tidak akan tinggal diam. Meski bagaimanapun senyuman Kyungsoo itu pelengkap harinya. Apalagi saat ini kedua orang tuanya sedang di luar negeri otomatis Kyungsoo menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Hai babysoo, mau oppa antar sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol ramah saat Kyungsoo mulai mengoles roti dengan selai cokelat favoritnya.

"Jika oppa tidak sibuk ya, karena aku akan terlambat jika menunggu bis" dalam hati Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang lumayan panjang dari Kyungsoo.

"Oke, segera habiskan sarapanmu dan kita berangkat" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekilas saat Chanyeol sudah meninggalkannya untuk bersiap.

Chanyeol berfikir memang ini saat yang tepat untuknya bertanya kepada adiknya. Mereka sudah di dalam mobil ngomong-ngomong. Chanyeol sedang malas naik motor katanya panas. Kyungsoo sih menurut saja.

"Soo-ya.." panggilan Chanyeol barusan hanya disambut dengan dua suku kata dari Kyungsoo yaitu "Hm"

"Sedang bertengkar ya dengan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

"Begitulah. Karibmu itu menghilang entah kemana" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Tidak ada gunanya menutupi sesuatu dari oppa tiangnya itu.

"Hmm.. cepat selesaikan sebelum semakin parah" nasihat Chanyeol hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Inginnya juga begitu, tapi aku kan sudah bilang dia tidak menghubungiku sudah beberapa hari. Jika oppa bertemu bilang padanya untuk segera menemuiku" ucapan panjang Kyungsoo barusan ditutup dengan debuman pintu mobil yang dibanting keras.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, pasalnya kuliahkan sedang libur dan Sehun juga tidak menghubunginya.

 **\- Distance-**

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menunggu Sehun menghubungi, Sehun sendiri sedang mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo. Katakan saja dia sangat bodoh. Oh Sehun yang tampan merusakkan ponselnya. Ponselnya berenang di bathup karena kebiasaan mendengarkan musik di kamar mandi. Dia sedang ikut dinas bersama sang appa di Jepang. Ketololannya semakin berlipat ketika dia juga tidak pernah menghafal nomer gadisnya. Sehun merutuki keputusannya untuk ikut sang appa jika nyatanya kesibukan benar-benar menguburnya. Dari bangun hingga malam diisi dengan meeting dan lelah sekali saat sudah pulang.

Masih ada beberapa hari lagi yang harus Sehun jalani baru kemudian bisa kembali ke Korea. Di otaknya sudah tersusun sejuta rencana untuk meminta maaf pada gadisnya nanti. Oh Sehun juga akan langsung menemui gadis kesayangannya itu langsung. Ada banyak yang harus dijelaskan. Ada banyak rindu yang setiap detiknya makin menebal. Demi Tuhan, Sehun sadar bahwa hidupnya segini susahnya saat gadisnya jauh darinya. Tidak seimbang. Sumpahi saja Sehun mengombal namun kenyataannya memang demikian.

Intinya keadaan Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak jauh beda.

 **\- Distance-**

Kyungsoo sudah menyerah menghubungi kekasihnya. Liburan kuliah sudah habis, dan selama itu Sehun tidak juga menghubunginya. Kekasihnya itu dibenua mana sih? Tidak bisa apa kirim email atau surat kalau perlu. Jika begini kan sama saja dengan mengantungkan. Mereka sedang bertengkar dan jarak itu makin mengangga lebar karena tidak ada komunikasi.

Persetan dengan Oh Sehun.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk konsentrasi dengan sekolahnya saja. Mencari hiburan dengan menghabiskan berepisode-episode anime yang baru dicopy dari salah satu temannya. Pergi makan es krim dengan Minseok. Bukankah Kyungsoo sudah baik-baik saja? Jika ini mau Sehun, Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa kok. Kyungsoo sudah menerima, berarti benar Sehun sudah bosan dengannya. Lamunan Kyungsoo terputus saat seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kabar dear? Aku merindukanmu~~" seseorang itu memeluknya dari samping.

"Eoniii~~ kenapa baru kemari?" rajuk Kyungsoo sambil membalas pelukan orang itu. Baekhyun. Kekasih sang kakak.

"Eonimu ini baru saja selesai mengemban misi negara" ucapnya dengan nada serius

"Hah? Misi negara?" Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Ya, mencari tahu kenapa seorang Park Kyungsoo terlihat menyedihkan" goda Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku punya kabar jika kau ingin tau Kyung, tapi kau harus tau. Mungkin kabar ini bukan kabar baik untukmu Kyung" kalimat Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo memusatkan atensi penuh pada calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Eoni sudahlah ceritakan saja" kata Kyungsoo malas

"Aku baru dengar dari adik tingkat di kampus tadi kalau Oh Sehunmu akan mengambil kerja praktek di Daegu" Baekhyun menghela nafas lega setelah mengucapkan hal yang beberapa hari ini menganggunya.

"Well, aku tidak ingin membuatmu mengejar kekasih pucatmu seperti di drama-drama. Jadi aku memberi tahumu dari sekarang. Kau tau adegan seperti itu..." Baekhyun masih terus berbicara. Kyungsoo sudah tidak mendengar sisanya, yang menjadi poin adalah kekasihnya akan meninggalkannya. Bukan meninggalkan dalam artian seperti itu, yang jelas mereka akan semakin berjarak.

Amarah Kyungsoo sampai di ubun-ubun. Sialan sekali Oh Sehun selama ini sudah di Seoul. Ya sebelum ini memang Kyungsoo tahu Sehun di Jepang karena Kyungsoo mendatangi rumah kekasihnya. Lihat sudah sebesar apa perjuangan Kyungsoo sampai melakukan hal yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang semua orang tahu setinggi langit. Kyungsoo kesal, tidak habis pikir dengan Oh Bastard Sehun. Memangnya sesibuk apa dia itu? waktu 24 jam nya itu seberharga apa dibanding dirinya?. Kyungsoo menangis, merasa bahwa dirinya tidaklah terlalu berharga bagi Oh Sehun dibanding dengan kesibukannya, dibanding gadis asing waktu itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk Kyungsoo erat, begitu tangis gadis itu meledak. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan es krim. Chanyeol yang baru masuk rumah hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sudah bisa menebak jika hal ini akan terjadi. Benar-benar, karibnya itu akan tahu akibatnya setelah ini. Chanyeol sendiri memang belum bertemu dengan Sehun.

 **\- Distance-**

Hari Minggu, Kyungsoo baru saja lari pagi saat bertemu Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk. Kyungsoo tidak mengubris awalnya namun begitu nama Oh Sehun disebut Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk rumah.

Tubuh itu duduk di sofa dengan balutan hoodie warna hitam hadiah dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam di depan pintu hingga orang itu menoleh padanya. Iris mereka bertemu beberapa detik sebelum Kyungsoo memutusnya dan berjalan menuju arah orang yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi seluruh ruang di otaknya. Ada sejuta rasa kesal yang siap ditumpahkan namun juga ada rindu yang ingin segera merengkuh si orang menyebalkan dalam pelukan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka bibirnya.

"Hai, apa kabar?" ucap Sehun dengan canggung. Tidak tahu saja dalam hati Kyungsoo mengutuk. _Apa kabar dia bilang? Dasar menyebalkan_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat. Untuk apa kemari?" nada Kyungsoo sedingin es.

"Bisakah kau duduk? Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu" _Ingin? Harus menjelaskan memang!_ Kyungsoo masih saja tidak terima dengan setiap ucapan Sehun namun nyatanya gadis itu duduk juga.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf sangat minta maaf. Tidak menghubungimu selama ini, masalah waktu itu juga belum selesai. Kedua aku ingin sekalian pamit. Aku akan ke Daegu. Beberapa menit lagi" Sehun menghela nafas begitu tidak mendapar respon dari Kyungsoo.

"Gadis waktu itu, Irene. Seniorku. Waktu itu sedang membicarakan soal kerja praktek ini karena dia dulu juga di sana. Maaf bukan maksudku mengabaikan waktu itu. Aku sungguh minta maaf Kyung.." nada itu penuh penyesalan dan putus asa. Kyungsoo tahu.

Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara selanjutnya.

Menit berikutnya ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Semua tidak luput dari perhatian Kyungsoo, ponsel kekasihnya sudah ganti. Sehunnya tak serapi biasanya. Rambutnya lebih panjang, kantong matanya semakin mengelap. Tubuhnya kurus. Melihat itu saja Kyungsoo ingin menangis.

"Aku tahu dear, aku sangat bersalah. Aku akan menebusnya nanti aku harus pergi keretaku tidak bisa menunggu" Sehun berdiri dan siap meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan sneakernya dan melemparnya tepat ke punggung Sehun yang menjauh. Membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak berbalik.

"Bodoh, Oh Sehun sialan. Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja hah? Sudah membuatku seperti ini kau hanya begini saja hah? Kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun. Brengsek" umpat Kyungsoo sambil menangis keras. Jangan lupakan satu lagi sepatunya mendarat empuk di punggung Sehun.

Sehun berbalik dan segera merengkuh gadisnya. Jangan kira Kyungsoo tidak meronta. Gadis itu memukul Sehun sebisanya. Sehun makin menguatkan pelukannya, menghirup aroma yang sudah lama tidak masuk ke hidungnya.

"2 bulan. Aku mohon tunggu aku dear.." suara Sehun mengalun lembut di telinga Kyungsoo. Satu kecupan panjang di kening Kyungsoo terima. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terisak dan menangis semakin keras.

"Oh Sehuun! Kau harus membayar mahaal!" teriak Kyungsoo saat Sehun sudah menghilang. Tubuh mungilnya merosot dan tangisnya makin keras.

Chanyeol yang duduk di beranda rumah sambil meminum kopi paginya hanya bisa menepuk pundak Sehun. Kemudian menghela nafas.

"Oh Sehun kau juga harus membayarnya. Kau pikir menenangkan bayi besar mudah apa" gerutu Chanyeol sebelum masuk rumah.

 **-FIN-**

 **Alay ya? Aneh ya? Gak jelas ya?**

 **Hmmm...**

 **#Buru-buru kabur...**

 **Jangan lupa reviewww... thanks yang udah ninggalin jejak.. ku luvv kamu...**

 **Luvvv~~~**

 **#GueikutSehundulu...**

 **-Caramelia-**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARN: DISARANKAN SAMBIL MENDENGARKAN LAGU UMBRELLA MILIK EPIC HIGH VERSI RAPMON DAN YUIKO, ATAU APAPUN YANG BALLAD~~~**

 _ **Shadow**_

" _Iam a shadow, and iam happy to see your smile –"_

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam sepunggung dengan balutan seragam high schoolnya sedang mengemas buku-bukunya. Pelajaran baru saja berakhir ngomong-ngomong. Mata bulatnya yang tertutupi kacamata nampak berbinar. Bibir merahnya tersenyum tertahan. Ia menyembunyikan senyumnya itu dengan mengigit bibirnya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai di rumah lebih cepat. Tak lama sebuah sedan hitam berhenti yang membuat gadis itu berlari ketika mobil tersebut membuka pintu untukknya. Itu jemputannya.

Sekali lagi gadis manis itu menoleh ke arah gerbang sekolah, ada sosok yang tengah mengendarai motornya menjadi fokus tatapannya. Tangannya di kaca jendela bergerak ragu, seperti melambai tapi tidak jadi. Gadis itu buru-buru menarik tangannya dan menangkupkan di pipinya. Ia sangat malu. Lihat saja pipi bulatnya yang merona.

"Nona Kyungsoo, apakah kita langsung pulang?" tanya Pak Shin sopir keluarganya.

"Tidak, kita mampir ke toko buku dulu pak Shin.." katanya lembut.

Gadis ini bernama Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Gadis yang terlahir dengan kemewahan di setiap langkahnya. Tapi tidak, gadis ini tidak menunjukkannya. Ia memilih masuk di sekolah yang tidak terkenal. Tampilannya biasa saja, memang ada beberapa barang mewah seperti tas dan sepatu. Itupun karena sang Mommy yang memaksa. Satu-satunya yang memperlihatkan dia dari kalangan berada adalah jemputan yang tidak pernah telat.

Kyungsoo buru-buru turun ketika Pak Shin membukakan pintu untuknya karena gadis itu sibuk mencari dompet di tasnya. Biasanya dia akan menolak dibukakan pintu ketika turun.

"Aku tidak akan lama Pak Shin" katanya ceria

Bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo masuk bel di pintu berbunyi pertanda ada pengunjung.

"Selamat dataang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya gadis penjaga yang seumuran dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hm, aku mencari buku ini" Kyungsoo menunjukkan foto di ponselnya.

"Ah sayang sekali buku kedokteran baru akan datang minggu depan, kalo buku design ada di sebelah sana" jelas gadis itu ramah, Kyungsoo pun menuju rak yang ditunjuk gadis itu setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

Kyungsoo sangat suka membaca, akhir-akhir ini gadis mungil ini sedang menyukai buku kedokteran. Buku design sudah lama ia koleksi mengingat hobby mengambarnya. Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan bukunya namun mata bulatnya masih saja bergerak kemana-mana. Pada akhirnya gadis ini harus melompat untuk mengambil buku yang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Hingga kemudian seseorang mengambil buku itu dan menaruh di tangan Kyungsoo. Jangan berharap itu adalah seorang pria tampan seperti di drama picisan yang berlanjut dengan hubungan yang indah. Begitulah isi kepala Kyungsoo sebelum melihat siapa orang yang mengambilkan buku untuknya.

"Kami bisa membantu jika anda kesulitan Nona" kata orang itu dengan senyum menawannya. Kyungsoo mengenggam buku itu erat kemudian tersenyum. Tuhkan, dia pegawai toko buku ini. Tapi memang tampan.

"Terimakasih, Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo setelah membaca nama di seragam laki-laki itu.

"Sama-sama Nona Kyungsoo" jawaban Sehun membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya

"K-kau tau namaku?" tentu saja Kyungsoo kaget, ini kan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Apakah salah jika aku tahu nama teman sekelasku?" ada nada mengoda dari ucapan Sehun ditambah ada tawa yang ditahan.

"Teman sekelas?" Kyungsoo masih saja bingung

"Makanya sesekali perhatikan sekitar jangan hanya melihat si Kim itu" mata bulat Kyungsoo makin membulat.

"Hei, ponselmu berbunyi. Berisik" bisik Sehun saat Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Kemudian Sehun berlalu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kyungsoo sadar beberapa detik kemudian, bergegas menuju kasir tanpa peduli dengan ponselnya yang kini bergetar di sakunya. Kyungsoo kaget, kesal, dan banyak perasaan yang membuatnya kini menekuk wajahnya. Moodnya memburuk. Sehun. Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat semua teman sekelasnya saat sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai membuka foto bersama kelasnya dan meniliti satu-satu wajah yang ada di sana. Tidak ada wajah Sehun. Jangan-jangan laki-laki tadi hanya mengerjainya.

"Haahh, menyebalkan" keluhnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Rumah Kyungsoo cukup jauh menuju sekolahnya.

Setibanya di rumah, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat turun begitu melihat mobil sang Daddy. Senyumnya kembali merekah. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika mendengar suara obrolan di ruang tengah. Di sana ada sang kakak lengkap dengan kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo mengendap sebelum menghambur ke punggung sang Daddy. Tuan Do berjengkit kaget sebelum terkekeh begitu menyadari putrinya. Tangan Kyungsoo bergelayut manja di leher Daddynya kemudian mengambil duduk di pangkuannya. Selalu seperti itu, tidak pernah berubah. Gadis itu sangat manja kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Waah, Kyungsoo hime sudah rindu sekali ya?" goda sang Daddy.

"Daddy dan Mommy kan tidak pulang-pulang" kini giliran Mommynya yang di peluk Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau sendiri kan sayang pekerjaan kami sangat buanyak" kata nyonya Do. Sementara sang kakak menatap malas tingkah adiknya. Dirinya dilupakan. Ya, sudah dibilang Kyungsoo itu manja dengan keluarga dan berubah menjadi pribadi mandiri jika di luar.

"Sudah makan siang?" tanya Daddynya, Kyungsoo mengeleng imut.

"Ayo Mommy temani makan, ganti bajumu dulu" Kyungsoo menurut dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Daddy ingin bicara setelah itu, Hime" Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh.

Sebagai seorang siswa tingkat akhir Kyungsoo tentu saja harus fokus. Fokus pada ujian yang tidak lama lagi. Semula semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi kini, pikirannya terbagi. Ingin marah dan protes tapi Kyungsoo cukup tau diri akan posisinya. Di sisi lain ada perasaan senang yang menyusup di hatinya. Seseorang yang selalu ada di jarak pandang Kyungsoo, seseorang yang tidak pernah hilang dari pikiran Kyungsoo, seseorang bagai matahari yang memberinya banyak energi. Ternyata dia adalah calonnya. Sedikit banyak itu menumbuhkan harapan dalam hatinya. Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya dan Kyungsoo adalah putri yang sangat penurut jadi dia mencoba menerimanya. Tapi Kyungsoo bukan orang yang bisa membolak balik hati kan? Bukan pula pembuat garis takdir. Hingga hari itu datang, hari yang memporak porandakan hati Kyungsoo bagai puting beliung.

Gadis itu harus menangis. Benar, menangis tidak merubah apapun, tidak berguna. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap saja menangis hingga matanya bengkak. Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuatnya menghapus air mata yang turun di pipi putihnya. Pintunya terbuka dan kakaknya masuk setelah diangguki Kyungsoo. Kakak laki-lakinya yang selalu menjadi idolanya itu memeluknya erat.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jangan jatuh cinta sembarangan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk di pelukan kakaknya.

"Aku hiks sudah sangat hiks lama menyukainya" katanya disela tangis yang selalu turun.

"Kau tahu Kyung, pertunangan kalian akan tetap berjalan. Meskipun dia menolak, meskipun kau juga ingin mengabulkan ancamannya tapi semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Kita tidak bisa memilih seseorang sendiri, sejak kita lahir sepertinya semuanya sudah di rencanakan"

"Oppa, harus membantuku untuk bilang pada Daddy dan Mommy" Kyungsoo sudah bisa menghentikan tangisnya meskipun perih hatinya belum juga reda.

"Kau pikir dengan mengatakan pada mereka semuanya selesai? Tidak Kyung, lihat aku sendiripun merasakan hal yang sama. Aku sudah punya tunangan. Seseorang yang tidak ku kenal dan tidak ku cintai, bahkan laki-laki sepertiku tidak bisa menolak. Aku mencoba menerima demi nama baik Daddy dan Mommy. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka malu, dan aku menjalaninya. Baekhyun juga gadis baik, aku yakin nanti aku bisa mencintainya" Kakak Kyungsoo membelai rambutnya sayang. Ada nada sendu dari ceritanya.

"Tapi kasusnya berbeda oppa, Baekhyun eonni tidak menolak. Tapi dia menolakku. Dia tidak menginginkanku" bibir Kyungsoo bergetar sebentar lagi tangisnya akan kembali.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu kau tau? Jadi jangan seolah kau menderita sendirian heum? Ayo saling menguatkan" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada sang kakak hingga kesadarannya hilang. Kyungsoo tertidur.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di bangkunya yang dekat dengan jendela, membaca buku psikologi. Tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan suara gaduh kelasnya karena jam kosong. Tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Tatapan memuja dari kelas seberang. Tapi dirinya tidak pernah terlihat oleh Kyungsoo. Dia sudah mengenalnya sangat lama. Saat mereka masih belum memakai seragam melainkan baju sehari-hari. Ingatannya melambung saat melihat gadis yang selalu memakai rok dan baju berlengan panjang, kaos kaki setinggi lutut dengan rambut panjangnya. Jika dihitung sangat lama, waktu itu umurnya 13 tahun sekarang sudah 17 tahun. Selama itu dia selalu melihat gadis itu diam-diam. Baginya Kyungsoo adalah dunianya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun. Aku bercerita padamu kau dengar tidak sih?" bentak Junki yang memukul kepalanya keras-keras. Sebal karena diabaikan.

"Aku dengar" jawab Sehun pendek

"Kau ini Kyungsoo Kyungsoo terus. Percuma jika kau tidak menyatakannya selamanya kau tidak akan terlihat. Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Idol yang dikenal se-Korea?" Sehun hanya diam. Mulut karibnya itu memang seperti itu tapi Sehun tidak mengelak toh kenyataanya memang seperti itu.

Senyumnya sedikit muncul ketika mengingat hari pertama kali Sehun bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Pertemuan di toko buku itulah tepatnya. Sehun harus menahan detak jantungnya yang mengila serta mencoba bersikap biasa meskipun berunjung dengan kebohongan. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, Sehun memang pernah sekelas dengan Kyungsoo tapi dulu di tingkat 1. Kini Sehun harus puas dengan menjadi tetangga kelas Kyungsoo.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring membuat semua kelas gaduh. Sehun melihat dunianya memasukkan buku dan keluar kelas. Membenarkan kacamatanya sesekali. Sehun tahu gadis itu akan kemana, ke Cafetaria. Sehun juga akan kesana. Sehun sudah hafal jika gadis itu akan memesan roti dan jus jeruk. Sehun juga hafal kalau gadis itu akan memilih tempat di ujung dekat jendela.

Entah, Sehun harus bersyukur atau mengutuk ketika tidak menemukan kursi kosong selain di depan Kyungsoo. Tapi langkah kakinya malah membawanya semakin mendekat kepada pemicu detak jantungnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" suara Sehun terdengar gugup

"Duduklah" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa melihat orangnya karena sedang asik dengan makanannya.

Sehun menikmati wajah kaget itu. Tepat setelah Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah ayunya.

"K-kau?" tunjuk Kyungsoo dengan garpunya

"Jadi kau benar-benar siswa disini?" sambungnya dan Sehun mengangguk

"Kau membohongiku! Di kelasku tidak ada yang bernama Sehun" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Mian" singkat Sehun, padahal dalam hati ingin mencubit pipi putih Kyungsoo saking gemasnya.

Selanjutnya mereka memilih melanjutkan acara makan siangnya, sesekali mengobrol dan tertawa. Namun tawa Kyungsoo terhenti ketika melihat si Kim yang berjalan dengan mengandeng tangan seorang gadis. Sehun tentu saja tahu. Sehun sudah tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo menatap Kim Jongin sama seperti dirinya melihat Kyungsoo.

"Tidak baik makan sambil melamun" tegur Sehun mencoba mengalihkan Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun ada perasaan sesak ketika Kyungsoo memilih melihat orang lain daripada melihatnya yang jelas-jelas ada di depan mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyuapkan red velvetnya.

"Waktu itu kau mencari buku kedokteran tentang saraf kan?" Kyungsoo merespon dengan mengangguk

"Kata gadis kasir itu stoknya belum datang padahal aku sudah beberapa kali datang"

"Aku punya, dan kau boleh meminjamnya" mata bulat itu berbinar membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk

"Aku akan membawanya besok"

"Jangan besok, aku masih punya banyak jadwal bimbel. Aku selalu tidak tahan jika ada buku baru jadi bagaimana jika hari minggu kita bertemu?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu"

"Baiklah, hari minggu kita bertemu. Kemarikan ponselmu nanti kita sepakati tempatnya" Kyungsoo menurut dan menyerahkan ponselnya. Sementara Sehun dalam hati bersorak. Ia mengalami peningkatan.

Sisa waktu makan siang mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol. Sehun tahu Kyungsoo tidak melakukan hal itu. Gadis itu akan langsung masuk ke kelas begitu selesai dengan makan siangnya. Kyungsoo tidak punya teman? Jawabannya sedikit. Teman-temannyapun setipe, kutu buku dengan otak cemerlang.

Hari minggu yang dijanjikan akhirnya datang juga. Sehun melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat gadis dengan hotpant denin dan kaos putih lengan panjang. Gadis itu nampak anggun meskipun pakaiannya biasa saja. Mereka bertemu di salah satu taman, dan Kyungsoo duduk di bangku di bawah pohon egg. Tangannya asik dengan ponselnya, sesekali memenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sehun tahu jika Kyungsoo pasti sedang membaca. Gadis itu akan melepas kacamatanya jika tidak membaca atau pelajaran di sekolah.

"Maaf aku terlambat, kau sudah lama menunggu?" ucap Sehun mengambil duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku baru sebentar" jawabnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Ini" Sehun memberikan sebuah buku tebal ke arah Kyungsoo, yang disambut dengan pekikan senang gadis di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo membuka beberapa lembarnya kemudian menyimpannya di tasnya.

"Kau ini suka sekali sih dengan buku? Astagaa" pertanyaan Sehun tidak mendapat jawaban hanya senyuman maut yang membuat Sehun harus siap sakit jantung.

"Kau ada acara?" Sehun kembali bertanya

"Tidak"

"Ikut aku" Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berlari. Kyungsoo tidak sempat mengucapkan apapun namun tawa kedua berderai saat langkah kaki mereka bertambah cepat. Taman itu cukup ramai jadi Sehun harus hati-hati agar tidak menabrak, sementara Kyungsoo harus rela terseret.

Sehun buru-buru menghentikan bis yang lewat. Kyungsoo ingin bertanya namun di tahan. Gadis itu ingin semakin penasaran kemana laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya ini membawanya. Tapi rupanya bibir Kyungsoo terlalu gatal untuk tidak bertanya dan sedikit mencurigai mungkin.

"Kau tidak akan menculikku kan? Kau bukan orang jahat kan?" cerocos Kyungsoo sambil menata nafasnya.

"Bagaimana ya? Sepertinya menarik menculik gadis sepertimu. Pasti harganya mahal" canda Sehun yang berefek Kyungsoo akan segera turun namun Kyungsoo lupa jika tangannya masih di genggaman Sehun. Membuat Kyungsoo menghentak kakinya ringan yang justru makin terlihat mengemaskan di mata Sehun.

Tak lama bis yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Dan Kyungsoo harus kembali memasang wajah bertanya plus bingungnya begitu mereka sampai di taman bermain. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo, Sehun segera membawa gadis imut itu masuk. Hitung-hitung kencan.

"Jaa kau mau naik apa Kyung?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka tiba di taman bermain. Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita naik itu" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada wahana yang menghasilkan teriakan-teriakan para pengunjung yang menaiki. Roller coaster. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai wahana yang satu itu.

"Ayo siapa takut" Sehun memang tidak memiliki phobia ketinggian jadi tidak masalah begitu pikirnya.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, hingga matahari yang semula benderang perlahan meredup. Sudah melewati tengah hari hampir sore. Kyungsoo dan Sehun menaiki semua wahana tanpa ada yang terlewat. Dari wahana ekstrim hingga wahana yang sangat cocok untuk anak kecil. Tawa selalu mengiringi langkah mereka. Sehun yang jahil sangat cocok dengan Kyungsoo yang juga memiliki sifat hampir sama. Beberapa kali mereka akan menjadi tontonan para pengunjung saat mereka heboh berteriak, saat mereka berkejaran saling menjahili. Perasaan bahagia itu sangat terasa. Mengudara dan ikut dirasakan yang melihat mereka.

Kyungsoo menyeret Sehun menuju tempat makan. Perutnya sudah lapar, meskipun banyak jajanan yang tadi masuk ke dalam perut mereka. Sehun mentraktirnya lagi, membuat Kyungsoo bersorak.

"Kau tahu, hari ini sangaaat menyenangkan" adu Kyungsoo membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau ini norak sekali, jangan bilang kau tidak pernah ke taman bermain" Sehun memutar bola matanya _sok_ malas.

"Pernah dulu saat kecil. Aku itu jarang pergi ke luar"

"Astagaa kau bisa hidup seperti itu? kau itu terlalu serius"

"Begitukah? Aku tidak menarik ya?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah sendunya. Wajah yang selalu menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo. Sehun ingin mengatakan tidak tapi entah kenapa lidahnya susah sekali digerakkan. Hingga seorang pelayan mengantarkan makanan mereka. Kyungsoopun sudah kembali ceria dan memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Sehun tahu Kyungsoo hanya pura-pura ceria. 4 tahun untuk waktu yang lama kan? Jadi Sehun cukup percaya diri untuk tahu apa-apa tentang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya saat orang rumah terus saja bergantian menghubunginya. Membiarkan waktu semakin malam dan mereka pulang dengan jalan kaki.

"Sehun-a, boleh aku bercerita? tapi ini bukan tentangku tapi tentang temanku" ucap Kyungsoo begitu keheningan cukup lama terjadi di antara mereka.

"Ya ceritakan saja"

"Kau tahu temanku itu adalah orang kaya, sangat kaya. Dia diperlakukan seperti putri, bahkan hidupnya juga sudah direncanakan. Temanku itu sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang dari bayi. Sebentar lagi dia akan tunangan, tapi ternyata calonnya tidak mengingkannya. Padahal calonnya itu adalah orang yang selama ini ia sukai. Dia diminta untuk menolak agar pertunangan itu bisa dibatalkan. Menurutmu temanku harus bagaimana? Kau tahu meskipun menolak juga tidak akan bisa. Hidup sebagai bangsawan kan semuanya sudah diatur" Sehun mendengarkan semua cerita Kyungsoo tanpa memotongnya. Matanya tidak luput dari wajah sendu Kyungsoo, air mata yang ditahan membuat Sehun yakin. Itu Kyungsoo sendiri bukan temannya. Kyungsoo tidak punya teman yang seperti itu seingatnya.

"Menurutku temanmu itu harus mengikuti kata hatinya. Bukankah membiarkan seseorang yang kita cintai bahagia itu adalah keinginan kita? Meskipun dia tidak bahagia bersama kita. Bukankah tidak baik jika dipaksakan?"

"Kau benar. Aku akan bilang padanya. Waah Oh Sehun aku tidak menyangka kau juga tahu soal cinta-cintaan yaa" Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan nada jailnya.

"Kau pikir aku ini robot tidak bisa jatuh cinta? Dasar"

"Oh kau jatuh cinta juga? Ku harap kau bahagia" ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

"Tidak usah mengantarku, rumahku sudah dekat. Bukumu aku pinjam dulu ya? Terimakasih untuk hari ini Oh Sehun" Kyungsoo melambai kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun memandang gadis itu hingga gadis itu menghilang dari penglihatannya. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Jadi gadis itu sudah dijodohkan? Kim Jongin? Orang yang tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo. Betapa beruntungnya dia bisa memiliki gadis sebaik Kyungsoo. Gadis murni yang baik hati dan juga sifatnya. Sehun berbalik arah dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sorak sorai para siswa memenuhi gedung aulia yang berisi banyak sekali orang. Pesta kelulusan baru saja diadakan. Para siswa dan orang tua saling bercengkrama memberi selamat. Sebagian siswa asik berfoto sebagai kenang-kenangan. Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok lain yang sedang berfoto dengan para sahabatnya. Saling menjahili hingga menghasilkan ekspresi jelek. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum kemudian langkahnya mengikuti kedua orang tua dan oppanya menjauh. Kyungsoo memang menjadi peraih nilai tertinggi, membawa sebuah tropi kecil dari sekolah dan rangkaian bunga. Namun tidak ada teman atau sahabat yang mengajaknya berfoto. Kelas Kyungsoo itu terlalu serius.

Sementara Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut aula, namun tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Sehun sampai berlari keluar tapi juga tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Sejak pergi ke taman bermain waktu itu Sehun tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka sibuk persiapan ujian dan Kyungsoo si juara umum akan sangat sibuk. Kakinya melemas ketika seorang gadis mengatakan Kyungsoo sudah pulang.

Di malam harinya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya pada orang tuanya. Tangannya saling meremas saat kini ia duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Mommynya tersenyum manis. Hingga akhirnya sang kepala keluarga yang membuka obrolan keluarga ini.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Hime?" tanya Yesung, Daddynya. Kyungsoo tak juga membuka suaranya. Gadis itu gugup tentu saja. Daddynya adalah orang yang tegas, Kyungsoo menaruh keseganan yang tinggi padanya.

"Daddy, Mommy aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan pertunangan ini. Kim Jongin sudah punya kekasih, dia tidak menerimaku" jujur Kyungsoo, air matanya sudah di ujung. Rasanya masih terasa jelas bagaimana si Kim itu mengatakannya.

"Apa Daddy dan Mommy tidak ingin melihatku bahagia?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, kita sudah membahas ini bukan? Bukan Daddy dan Mommy yang menjodohkan kalian, tapi mendiang kakekmu. Kakekmu dan kakek Jongin adalah sahabat. Mereka sudah memiliki janji itu sejak kau belum lahir" suara tegas Yesung terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. sementara Ryeowook sang Mommy kini mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, Daddy tapi bisakah ini dibatalkan saja? Disini bukan aku yang menolaknya tapi dia. Aku aku.. ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang mencintaiku. Seperti Daddy dan Mommy. Tidak bisakah? Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun sebelumnya, aku selalu menuruti semua tapi bisakah?" Air mata akhirnya jatuh di pipi Kyungsoo. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan ketika harus melepas orang yang kau cintai, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin egois.

"Sayang, pikirkanlah lagi? Aku sendiri tidak menyetujui ini dari awal. Laki-laki itu bukan orang yang baik, aku tidak ingin putriku terluka. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya maka aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya" Mommynya akhirnya bersuara, kemudian membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Yesung yang sedang memijat pelipisnya. Ini bukan keputusan yang mudah mengingat kebahagaian putrinya dipertaruhkan. Siapa yang tidak mengingkan anaknya bahagia? Bahkan Yesung selama ini selalu berusaha membuat anak-anaknya bahagia tanpa kekurangan apapun.

Kyungsoo memandang bandara Haneda yang cukup ramai. Gadis itu menyeret koper besarnya kemudian melambai pada sosok laki-laki jangkung yang tengah menunggunya. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya kemudian menubruk tubuh itu.

"Oppa~~" ucap Kyungsoo manja

"Ya! Kau ini jangan berlebihan kita hanya tidak bertemu seminggu" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh adiknya. Menyahut koper Kyungsoo dan membawa gadis itu keluar dari bandara.

"Dasar Oppa yang jahat! Aku menyesal punya oppa sepertimu"

"Terimakasih pujiannya Hime" kata Chanyeol masih senang mengoda adiknya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang. Sementara sang kakak kebetulan sedang ada pekerjaan di Jepang jadi sekalian mengurusi kebutuhan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih kehilangan senyumnya dan juga beberapa kg berat badannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke flat, kemudian oppa harus kembali meeting. Aku akan menemui saat makan malam" jelas Chanyeol saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"Siap Captain" Kyungsoo mengucapkan dengan nada jenaka lengkap dengan memberi gerakan memberi hormat.

Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menata barangnya dan istirahat. Menjelang makan malam Kyungsoo terbangun dan menemukan pesan bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa menemuinya. Dengan rasa malasnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari makan di luar. Berjalan di sekitar flatnya dan berakhir di sebuah cafe dengan segelas coklat panas.

Gadis itu menatap sendu televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita pertunangan anak seorang pengusaha sukses. Kesuksesannya bahkan hingga negara yang kini Kyungsoo tinggali. Matanya mengembun kala orang itu muncul di layar 32 inch itu. Tampak begitu mempesona dan bersinar. Seperti bintang yang susah untuk di gapai. Kyungsoo menguatkan pegangannya pada cangkirnya. Rasa sesak didadanya kian menjadi hingga Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya dan menangis tertahan. Ya, Kyungsoo sudah melepasnya. Pertunangan itu di batalkan menyisakan goresan yang masih belum mengering.

Tak lama Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dan melihat ke jendela kaca di sebelahnya. Hujan sedang turun dengan deras. Sudah sejam yang lalu memang dan sekarang makin deras. Kyungsoo memandang pantulan dirinya. Selama ini dirinya sudah seperti bayangan dengan sedikit cahaya. Hitam, pekat dan samar.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ada seseorang yang dari tadi melihatnya dari arah dapur cafe itu. Menyaksikan dunianya muram dan patah hati. Ingin mendekap namun dirinya tak terlihat. Begitu merindu tapi tidak bisa menampakkan diri. Dirinyapun sama seperti gadis itu hanya bayangan. Yang hanya terlihat jika ada cahaya yang menimpanya. Melebur bersama pekat tapi selalu ada. Menjadi semakin samar jika cahayanya muram. Dengan sedikit senyum ia mengambil es krim dan membawanya keluar. Berbalut baju koki kebanggaannya ia mendekat.

"Bayangan itu butuh cahaya agar terlihat, bisakah kau menjadi cahayaku agar aku terlihat olehmu?" katanya sambil menaruh es krim di meja gadis itu.

Gadis dengan mata sembab untuk menoleh dan menatapnya. Kembali berekspesi kaget.

"Se-Sehun!"

 **-FIN-**

 **Happy brithday Sehunnaah~~~ luvv luvvv**

 **Oke fict ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sebelumnya, murni cerita baru dan oneshot. Tidak ada lanjutan oke.**

 **Jika ada efek samping setelah membaca bukan menjadi tanggung jawab saya** **)**

 **Sekali terimakasih untuk review, fav dan foll di cerita sebelumnya**

 **Luvv**

 **-Caramelia-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naughty Kyungsoo**

 **K** atakanlah Kyungsoo adalah gadis baik-baik, dari keluarga baik-baik, lingkungan yang semuanya baik. Ya, meski tidak semua temannya baik. Gadis seperti Kyungsoo itu terlalu penurut dan monoton. Tapi itu tidak selamanya. Ada banyak rasa ingin tahu sebenarnya dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Ingin tahu banyak hal, namun takut mencoba. Kegamangan Kyungsoo nyatanya tidak tahan lama. Hari ini saat Kyungsoo sedang tidak sibuk sebersit perasaan ingin itu muncul. Kyungsoo itu bukan seorang putri yang memiliki pasukan yang siap mengawal, atau punya segudang gaun indah di dalam lemari. Memiliki pangeran tampan dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Pengeran ya? Sudah ada jika Sehun bisa disebut pangeran.

Huh.

Kyungsoo jadi sebal jika mengingat Sehun yang sangat jarang menghubunginya. Dasar lelaki. Jika sudah dapat seenaknya saja. Dulu saja saat masih pendekatan manisnya seperti gula buatan yang bikin sakit tenggorokan. Keterlaluan. Manisnya. Sekarang jangankan bersikap manis, membalas pesan saja jarang. Si Sialan Oh Sehun.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghubungi calon kakak iparnya. Baekhyun. Sambil masih tiduran di ranjang, Kyungsoo mengirim stiker line kepada Baekhyun. Tak lama sudah mendapat balasan yang isinya Baekhyun akan segera datang ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Begitu banyak rencana yang ia susun untuk merayu Baekhyun nanti jika keinginannya tidak dikabulkan.

Kyungsoo memilih menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi. Gadis ini belum mandi dari pagi ngomong-ngomong. Sedang malas katanya. Setelah mandi yang menghabiskan waktu 20 menit, Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengeringkan rambut sebahunya. Saat sedang sibuk dengan hair dryer sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak membukanya hanya membaca sekilas dari pop up yang muncul. Oh Sehun.

Lihat saja nanti, Sehun pasti akan terkejut. Sehun nanti pasti akan menyesal. Sehun nanti.. pokoknya Sehun harus menerima bayarannya. Begitu isi hati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu memang, sebenarnya juga rindu tapi dendam. Jadi biarkan saja sampai nanti dia lelah mengabaikan kekasihnya yang sedang berada jauh darinya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu ketika pintunya diketuk, kemudian terbuka. Wajah ayu calon kakak iparnya muncul di sana dengan senyum yang membuat matanya tinggal segaris. Kyungsoo kadang sedikit iri jika melihat gadis yang satu ini. Ya, Baekhyun itu bisa dibilang sangat fashionable. Ah Kyungsoo juga bisa tapi gadis itu terlalu malu, lagipula dia masih high school yang tidak bisa mewarna rambut seenaknya.

"Jadi ada apa adikku yang manis?" tanya Baekhyun ketika sudah duduk di ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Tapi jangan bilang oppa dan Sehun" kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah serius

"Yaa akan ku usahakan"

"Eoniii~~ pliiss" rengek Kyungsoo kini sudah pindah duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Katakan dulu puppy"

"Eonni ayo pergi ke klub" ajak Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam

"Eonni tahu, aku ingin sekali pergi ke sana. Taun ini kan usiaku akan 17 tahun" Kyungsoo masih terus melancarkan jurus merayunya.

"Kata Youngmi, ada minuman yang tidak membuat mabuk. Aku tidak akan mabuk. Aku hanya ingin datang kesana mencoba beberapa gelas bir atau wine" masih dengan angan-angannya yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum sendiri. Membayangkan dirinya akan masuk ke klub. Menari bersama banyak orang dengan musik keras yang membuat segalanya lepas.

"My God" lirih Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Okay.. ikut eonni. Berpakaianlah yang biasa aku akan meminta ijin pada Chanyeol bahwa kita akan pergi" kata Baekhyun akhirnya. Membuat binar kebahagian kentara sekali di wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganti bajunya dengan dress selutut berlengan panjang. Tanpa banyak riasan dan hanya membawa sling bagnya. Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang Baekhyun sambil mengendap. Tapi di lantai bawah dia tidak menemukan kakaknya. Bahkan rumah sangat sepi, hanya ada maid yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

"Hehehe, aku tidak bersama oppamu nanti kita kirimi pesan saja" Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar Baekhyun. Dasar, tahu begitu dia tadi tidak usah mengendap. Bikin sakit punggung saja.

Kyungsoo dengan wajah cerianya memasuki mobil Baekhyun. Selama perjalanan Kyungsoo menceritakan semua keinginannya. Termasuk berdandan cukup seksi dan mewarnai rambutnya, memakai make up yang lebih dari biasanya.

"Ya ya ya, kau boleh melakukannya adik manis. Tapi ingat harus denganku, jangan pernah mencoba rencana gilamu dengan teman-temanmu" ultimatum Baekhyun diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghubungi teman-teman kuliahnya yang memang sudah sering pergi ke klub malam. Tidak asik jika hanya pergi berdua. Belum lagi urusan masuk, biar bagaimanapun Kyungsoo itu masih ilegal. Jika pergi dengan teman-temannya semuanya akan menjadi mudah begitu pikir Baekhyun.

 **~NaughtyKyungsoo~**

Baekhyun benar-benar memiliki tangan yang mengagumkan begitu pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa dia berubah. Bukan berubah menjadi Cinderella dengan gaun bersinar dan sangat sopan, tapi Kyungsoo. Gaun itu hanya menutup setengah pahanya, bewarna hitam tanpa lengan. Rambutnya bewarna merah menyala hasil semprotan cat rambut semalam. Wajahnya juga sudah terpoles dengan make up rapi dan tidak berlebihan. Hanya lispstick red cerry yang sangat kontras dengan kulit Kyungsoo yang menonjol.

"Waaah, youre amazing little girl" puji Baekhyun yang puas dengan penampilan Kyungsoo.

"Eonni, dont call me little girl" dengus Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ya! Sudah aku bilang jangan bertingkah seperti itu puppy" tegur Baekhyun. Sepanjang proses make over tadi, Baekhyun memang sudah memberikan sedikit ilmu sebagai pemula untuk Kyungsoo agar tidak terlihat amatir (?).

Pukul 9 malam, suara klakson terdengar di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tinggal sendiri ngomong-ngomong. Kyungsoo keluar lebih dulu, kemudian berpindah di belakang Baekhyun ketika ingat bahwa di depan teman Baekhyun bukan temannya. Dengan perkenalan singkat mereka akhirnya berangkat. Berenam. Kyungsoo tidak mengalami masalah karena teman-teman Baekhyun sangat terbuka pada orang baru.

Kyungsoo tidak bertanya mereka akan pergi ke klub mana. Yang jelas arah mereka sekarang ke daerah Gangnam.

"Eden lagi?" tanya Seunghee gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di depan

"Okay Eden" jawab yang lain serempak. Kyungsoo sih menangkap Eden itu nama klubnya.

Club Eden. Gangnam.

Benar-benar luar biasa begitu menurut Kyungsoo. Klub ini sangat modern, tentu saja klub ini kan berada di dalam hotel berbintang. Kyungsoo sih tidak masalah seingatnya dia membawa kartu kreditnya. Baekhyun terus mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Ini masih belum pukul 10 malam, Eden masih belum menjadi lautan manusia. Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik dandanan orang-orang yang datang kemudian melirik dirinya sendiri. Terlalu sopan batin Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sudah menghubungi Chanyeol bahwa Kyungsoo bersamanya. Pesta piyama para gadis di rumah Baekhyun alasannya. Klub itu gelap tentu saja hanya lampu LED yang berputar yang menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan. Teman-teman Baekhyun sudah melundur di lantai dansa, sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya duduk menunggu pesanan minuman mereka. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu minuman apa yang cocok untuk pemula seperti calon adik iparnya ini.

"Oke Kyung, kau harus bilang padaku jika ingin pergi kemanapun. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Ingat" perintah Baekhyun lagi dengan sedikit berteriak. Kyungsoonya hanya mengangguk.

Kyungsoo menyesap bir yang dipesankan Baekhyun untukknya, meneguknya setengah gelas. Kemudian meringis merasakan panas yang mampir ditenggorokannya. Namun masih tetap meneruskan sisanya hingga gelasnya tandas. Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Minuman itu tidak akan membuatmu mabuk kadar alkoholnya hanya 5%" kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh

"Eonni, cocktail aku ingin mencobanya" rengek Kyungsoo

"Tidak-tidak, rata-rata kadar alkoholnya 21% nanti kau mabuk" mendengar hal itu Kyungsoo cemberut kemudian meraih minuman Baekhyun dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Oh my dear, kau dalam masalah" pekik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Im fine eonni, sekarang ayo kita bergabung dengan teman-teman eonni" kata Kyungsoo ceria sementara Baekhyun sudah merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh.

Musik house yang dimainkan DJ menjadi latar musik mereka. Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mabuk jadi Baekhyun merasa tenang. Baekhyun sendiri tidak berencana mabuk hari ini. Beberapa laki-laki mendekat ke arah mereka namun mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dan tetap mengoyangkan badannya sesuai irama musik. Seseorang menepuk bahu Baekhyun, seorang laki-laki tampan yang ditemukan langsung membuat Baekhyun heboh. Membuat Kyungsoo tidak enak jika menyela. Perlahan Kyungsoo mundur dan mencari dimana letak toilet. Kebetulan Yoojung eonni juga akan ke kamar mandi. Klub itu benar-benar gelap dan itu membuat pusing. Hell, Kyungsoo memang harusnya pusing jika alkohol dengan kadar lebih dari 21% masuk ke tubuhnya.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, semuanya baik-baik saja. Hingga saat Kyungsoo keluar dari bilik toilet dia tidak lagi melihat Yoojung meskipun sudah mencari semua bilik. Pusing di kepalanya semakin mendera. Rasa takut akhirnya menguasai Kyungsoo. Di luar sangat gelap, jalanan menuju toilet tadi Kyungsoo juga tidak hafal. Kyungsoo menghubungi Baekhyun, namun baru ingat jika gadis itu mematikan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di dalam sebuah bilik dengan kesadaran yang makin menipis. Gadis itu menangis. Masih bisa berfikir jernih waktu ingin menghubungi oppanya tapi takut dimarahi. Hingga saat Kyungsoo benar-benar mabuk gadis itu memencet nomer di ponselnya asal.

"Hallo dear, akhirnya kau menelponku juga" suara di seberang membuat Kyungsoo makin menangis. Tidak sadar jika tangisnya membuat panik orang yang ditelpon.

"Ya! Oh Sehun hiks kau menyebalkan sekali. Mati saja sana! Ke Neraka sana dengan perempuanmu! Huhuhu kau jahat!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan mengumpat. Di line seberang ingin menyahut sebelum terdengar tawa Kyungsoo yang terdengar aneh.

"Hahaha kau akan menyesal. Kau tau aku sekarang sangat cantik. Sangaaat... Aku sedang mencoba melakukan seperti lagi Shape Of You. Yeaay! Ini sangat menyenangkan... Hoeeekk"

Kyungsoo menumpukan kepalanya di closet setelah mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Tidak sadar jika panggilannya sudah di matikan. Membuat seseorang yang ditelpon kelimpungan.

 **~NaughtyKyungsoo~**

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Hari ini dia baru tiba di Seoul. Niatnya ingin memberi kejutan tapi dirinya sendiri yang terkejut. Panggilan dari gadisnya beberapa menit yang lalu itu membuatnya panik. Gadis itu sedang di klub. Klub? Bukan klub di sekolah tapi klub malam. Heol. Kyungsoonya memang luar biasa. Dan yang Sehun sadari sekarang Kyungsoo sedang mabuk. Tentu saja pikiran Sehun kalut. Gadisnya itu ada di kandang macan. Dalam hati Sehun terus berdoa semoga saja gadisnya utuh. Benar-benar utuh. Enak saja melakukan seperti lagu Shape of Younya Ed Sheeran. Itu gila. Memangnya Sehun rela jika Kyungsoo berakhir di ranjang dengan orang lain? Hell No. Big No. Memikirkan saja membuat Sehun ngeri.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Tujuannya adalah bertemu kakak kesayangan Kyungsoo, meminta bantuan. Sehun mengetuk pintu tidak sabaran, hingga munculah Chanyeol dengan mata setengah terpejam. Lihat saja mata itu akan segera melebar batin Sehun.

"Hyung, kau tau Kyungsoo pergi dengan siapa?" todong Sehun to the point.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu, kau sudah membuat adikku sering menangis" jawab Chanyeol malas bahkan tidak menyuruh Sehun masuk atau duduk.

"Kau akan memberitahukan kalau ku bilang sekarang Kyungsoo ada di klub dan dia mabuk" kata Sehun sedikit berteriak. Benar kan mata Chanyeol yang mengantuk melebar.

"Sialan! Byun Baekhyun awas kau ya! Ayoo aku tahu dimana" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan masuk ke mobil.

"Sehun klub Eden di Gangnam cepaat!" perintah Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

"Laksanakan" Sehun segera menancap gasnya dan mobilnya kini sudah di jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tengah malam jalanan akan lenggah dan itu sangat menguntungkan.

"Jika tau begini aku tidak akan tertipu. Dasar dua gadis serigala itu. Aisssh, Kyungsoo awas kau ya. Lihat saja kalian berdua" Chanyeol itu sebenarnya sangat panik makanya daritadi mulutnya terus mengumpat dan menyumpah.

Kedua lelaki tampan ini buru-buru turun dan segera masuk ke Eden. Untungnya mereka cukup keren meskipun Chanyeol masih memakai sandal dan Sehun dengan celana selututnya. Astaga untung wajah mereka tampan jika tidak pasti tidak akan bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Suasana yang gelap dan ramai membuat kedua orang ini harus fokus mencari targetnya. Mengabaikan tatapan lapar wanita yang melihat mereka. Jangan lupakan tangan-tangan yang nakal berusaha meraih kedua lelaki tampan ini. Mata Chanyeol menangkap sosok kekasihnya yang sedang duduk dengan seorang pria. Tertawa-tawa dan terlihat dekat. Membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali menonjok si pria. Sehun yang bingung melihat Chanyeol seakan ingin memakan orang, mengikuti arah pandangnya. Oh itu Baekhyun. Tanpa peduli dengan Chanyeol, Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun. Gadisnya dalam bahaya ingat?

"Noona" katanya dengan sedikit berteriak jika ingin terdengar.

"Oh, Sehunnie" Baekhyun kaget dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tidak sabaran sekali Tuan muda Oh ini.

"Dia ke kamar mandi tadi dengan temanku, Eh" Baekhyun gelagapan begitu melihat Yoojung sedang meminum satu gelas besar bir. Sedang bermain game. Lalu dimana Kyungsoo? Baekhyun berlari, panik. Kerumunan ia terjang tanpa peduli orang yang ia tabrak. Di belakangnya Sehun mengikuti begitu juga Chanyeol yang sudah sadar akan tujuan awalnya.

Lorong gelap itu penuh muda mudi tak tau malu yang melakukan hal tidak senonoh. Membuat Sehun jijik. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi perempuan. Membuka paksa semua pintu dengan kaki dan tangannya. Hingga ia menemukan gadis yang setengah tertidur. Kepalanya menghadap kloset.

Baekhyun memijat kepalanya sebentar. Kemudian berjongkok membersihkan mulut Kyungsoo dengan tisu dan menekan closer agar airnya mengalir dan menyiram isi perut yang Kyungsoo keluarkan.

"Issh gadis nakal ini padahal sudah ku peringatkan" Baekhyun membawa tubuh Kyungsoo berdiri dan membopongnya.

"Sehuniie jelek hiks" tau-tau Kyungsoo kembali meracau.

"Aigoo segitu cintanya kau dengan manusia es itu eoh?" cibir Baekhyun tidak tahu diri. Padahal dirinya juga pernah seperti itu gara-gara Chanyeol yang marah padanya.

Di pintu keluar Sehun yang melihat gadisnya langsung mengambil alih Kyungsoo dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih tidak tahu ada kekasihnya disana hanya menghela nafas. Bersiap menerima apapun yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak berani melihat kekasihnya yang menatapnya tajam.

Sementara Sehun melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang dilihat banyak orang. Uhh Sehun ingin mencungkil mata yang tadi pasti sudah melihat tubuh gadisnya dalam balutan gaun seketat ini. Sialan!

Sehun mendudukkan Kyungsoo dibelakang sementara Chanyeol sudah duduk di samping kemudi, membuat Baekhyun paham jika dirinya harus menemani Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya itu ngambek oke dan Baekhyun sudah hafal.

Perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Park terasa mencekam, bahkan Baekhyun tidak di antar ke rumahnya dulu. Padahal jalan menuju rumah keluarha Park itu melewati rumah Baekhyun. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, sesekali terdengar racauan tidak jelas Kyungsoo yang memaki Sehun atau bercerita apapun yang rancu.

"Sudah tau efeknya sebesar apakan Sehun? Jika kau bukan temanku sudah ku bunuh kau" kata Chanyeol yang akhirnya bicara saat terdengar racauan Kyungsoo yang kesekian kali.

"Ya Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu egois" suara Sehun terdengar putus asa.

"Soal maaf itu urusannya Kyung bukan aku" balasan Chanyeol terdengar lebih judes sekarang setelah melihat ke belakang. Melihat kekasih dan adiknya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol marah. Apa-apaan dua gadis itu, pakaiannya seksi dan berdandan lagi.

Setibanya di rumah keluarga Park, Sehun segera membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyelesaikan urusannya. Setelah Chanyeol berkata "kita perlu bicara dengan nada dingin".

Sehun memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo sekilas, mengernyit tidak suka dan segera menutupnya dengan selimut. Menatap wajah gadis itu yang bermake-up, rambut berwarna. Cantik memang, cantik sekali bahkan tapi Sehun tidak suka. Sehun beringsut mendekat dan tidur di samping Kyungsoo. Memeluknya dan mencium keningnya sayang. Merasa sesak ketika rasanya Kyungsoo semakin kecil di pelukannya, kehilangan banyak berat badan. Uuhhh Sehun benar-benar tidak suka tapi dirinya sendiri keadaannya juga sama.

"Maafkan aku, inikah yang kau maksud dengan membayar mahal? Ya ya aku mengaku kalah kyung. Aku tidak mau melihatmu begini lagi" ucap Sehun tulus.

Tak lama Chanyeol mengintrupsi Sehun untuk pindah ke kamarnya dan Baekhyun di kamar Kyungsoo. Hari ini Chanyeol menjadi sangat galak membuat semuanya memilih menuruti, tubuh juga lelah lebih baik istirahat saja.

 **~NaughtyKyungsoo~**

Pagi harinya Kyungsoo harus rela merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Melirik samping tempat tidurnya ada Baekhyun yang sudah bangun dan melihat ke arahnya. Mendengus kemudian terkikik.

"Bagaimana rasanya hangover? Enak" ledek Baekhyun.

"Rasanya kepala seperti ditimpa beton, tenggorokankuu" ringis Kyungsoo sambil memegangi kepalanya dramatis.

"Dasar amatir. Untung saja ini minggu. Aku akan membuatkan sup untukmu. Minumlah dulu" Baekhyun beranjak, berdiri di depan cermin sebentar kemudian berlalu. Kyungsoo melihat hal itu sebentar dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa baju Baek eonni seperti milikku? Bukannya aku menginap di rumahnya? Ah kepalaku" gerutu Kyungsoo. Tapi bibirnya terangkat ia tersenyum. Dalam otaknya sudah tersusun rencana untuk mengirimi kekasihnya fotonya semalam. Huuuh akan sangat menyenangkan jika itu bisa membuat Sehun pulang. Tidak tau saja jika sekarang kekasihnya ada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo dalam posisi telungkup dengan kepala di bantal dan badannya diangkat lebih tinggi. Nungging. Hingga pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Eonni kenapa lama sekaliii" rengeknya. Tapi tidak ada sahutan. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Terduduk tegak dan terkejut, bahkan rasa sakit di kepalanya menguap.

"Sehun" lirihnya. Astaga jika dihadapkan dengan orangnya langsung seperti ini rasanya berantakan sekali. Kelu. Ingin marah tapi rindu. Penyakit lama Kyungsoo memang seperti itu juga sudah dengan Sehun. Masih shock dengan kedatangan Sehun tau-tau Chanyeol ikut berdiri di samping Sehun. Di sela-sela lelaki tinggi itu muncul Baekhyun dengan membawa nampan. Menatap malas pada kedua pria itu.

"Oppa" kata Kyungsoo sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Meskipun Kyungsoo suka jahil tapi sebenarnya dia sangat takut jika oppanya itu marah.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dingin. Kyungsoo beringsut mundur sambil memejamkan matanya. Hingga kemudian ia merasakan sakit di keningnya.

"Appoo~~" jentikan jari Chanyeol memang terasa sakit bagi Kyungsoo.

"Oppa sudah dengar semuanya dari Baekhyun dan Park Kyungsoo tidak ada keluar malam selama sebulan, aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu. Tidak ada protes daripada aku menelpon Appa" putus Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ini semua belum berakhir. Masih ada Sehun. Kyungsoo menyesal sekarang.

"Waah gadisku sekarang luar biasa sekali ya? Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, tapi aku kecewa" kata Sehun dengan nada dingin.

Ini kenapa jadi Sehun yang marah sih, kan semua akar permasalahan dari Sehun sendiri. Daripada mendengarkan kekasihnya lebih baik Kyungsoo tidur. Peduli amat dengan Sehun, kepala Kyungsoo pusing.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang mengabaikannya. Sepertinya memang Sehun harus membayar atas kejadian yang belum selesai di antara mereka.

- **FIN** -

 **Ada yang masih mengingat cerita ini? I know, aku terlalu lama tidak menyentuh ffku. Real life menuntut fokus. Hehehe**

 **Last, kalo ada yang mau protes klik tombol review. Iam so thankfull untuk yang meninggalkan jejak.**

 **Luvvv**

- **Caramellia** -


	10. Chapter 10

**Sleep Tight**

 **Warn : typo as always, ketik di hp broo.. Gak di baca ulang kalo nggak nyambung mohon ampun** **)**

 **Happy Readingg guyss~~~~**

 **S** emenjak kejadian Kyungsoo yang mabuk waktu itu, hubungan Sehun dan Kyungsoo masih kaku. Perang dingin masih terjadi. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah jengah dan ingin segera mengakhiri ini semua. Sebenarnya Sehun itu sudah ada pergerakan tapi Kyungsoonya saja yang masih belum terima. Setiap hari Sehun datang ke rumahnya, mengekor kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi. Membawakan makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo walaupun masih harus mendapat sikap cuek Kyungsoo, Sehun nyatanya tidak menyerah.

Seperti hari ini, Sehun duduk di ranjang Kyungsoo dengan nyaman. Memainkan ponselnya sesekali memandang Kyungsoo yang memunggunginya sedang belajar. Sehun sudah mirip orang bodoh. Bagaimanapun dicueki itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan bahkan sangat menyebalkan. Tapi Sehun sadar diri ini salahnya. Kyungsoo berdecak ketika melirik Sehun yang seakan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Padahal sebenarnya Sehun hanya sedang scroll timeline instagramnya kemudian mengecek aplikasi chatnya. Berulang seperti itu. Kyungsoo menaruh pensilnya di meja dengan kasar. Menciptakan bunyi yang cukup keras hingga Sehun yang tadi menunduk kini mendongak. Menatap Kyungsoo yang mengangkat wajahnya dari buku tapi tidak melihat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah kesal yang kentara sekali.

"Oppa ayo kita sparring" katanya kemudian berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah meraih seragam taekwondonya.

Sehun melongo di tempatnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Kalau memang dengan ini mereka berbaikan Sehun sih tidak keberatan. Dia hanya perlu sedikit mengalah sehingga Kyungsoo tidak terluka. Ya, walaupun dia harus siap jika terkena pukulan Kyungsoo yang ia tahu tidak main-main. Intinya Sehun sih siap babak belur asalkan setelah ini mereka baikan.

~ **SleepTight~**

Kyungsoo memang serius soal taekwondonya menjadikan sang appa mengabulkan permintaanya untuk punya tempat latihan di rumah beserta area tandingnya juga. Bahkan Kyungsoo punya pelatih sendiri. Dan seperti sudah direncanakan Kyungsoo, hari ini memang jadwalnya bertemu sang pelatih.

Kyungsoo sudah di area tanding saat Sehun datang dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Kyungsoo melempar seragam ke arah Sehun yang ditangkap dengan satu tangan. Kyungsoo bahkan cuek-cuek saja saat Sehun sudah berganti pakaian dan bergabung dengannya untuk pemanasan.

Sang pelatih menjadi wasit dalam sparring kali ini. Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah berdiri berhadapan. Kyungsoo menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya, menyeringai. Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum dan menghela nafas. Nyatanya ekspresi itu gagal menurut Sehun dan membuat Kyungsoo nampak aneh. Kyungsoo itu hanya cukup melihat dengan mata bulatnya yang lebar sebenarnya sudah memperlihatkan betapa galaknya gadis ini. Tidak usah menyeringai.

Keduanya saling membungkuk, sebelum sang wasit mengangkat tangannya untuk memulai pertandingan. Mereka bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya, dan Kyungsoolah yang menyerah terlebih dahulu. Kakinya menendang ke tubuh bagian atas Sehun namun Sehun berhasil menghindar dengan menundukkan tubuhnya. Perlu diketahui taekwondo 60% menggunakan kaki sementara karate 60% menggunakan tangan untuk menangkis dan memukul. Itulah kenapa Kyungsoo jago sekali menendang.

Beberapa kali serangan Kyungsoo berhasil ditangkis dan dihindari oleh Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak balas menyerang hal itu rupanya membuat Kyungsoo bertambah kesal.

"Oppa! Hosh seriuslah! Hosh hosh" di sela-sela mengatur nafasnya Kyungsoo berteriak kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Keduanya sudah sama-sama berpeluh.

"Ck" Kyungsoo melakukan lompatan dan mengarahkkan kakinya ke arah Sehun, namun Sehun menahannya yang justru membuat tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh ke atas matras dengan kaki masih di genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak menyerang perempuan, apalagi kekasihku sendiri" kata Sehun membuat Kyungsoo mengeram. Amarahnya masih belum bisa ia lampiaskan, tentu saja marah Kyungsoo terakumulasi menjadi sangat banyak dan menumpuk.

Kyungsoo akui kemampuan Sehun memang di atasnya buktinya hanya dengan tangkisan saja dirinya harus jatuh berkali-kali. Sementara Sehun? Jangankan jatuh oleng saja tidak. Kyungsoo makin kesal di buatnya.

Serangan demi serangan Kyungsoo lancarkan, beberapa memang mengenai bahu dan lengan Sehun. Hingga ketika Kyungsoo sibuk memukul, Sehun menahan dan melancarkan serangan bantingan sehingga Kyungsoo jatuh lagi di atas matras dengan posisi telentang.

"Aku tidak akan melawan lagi sekarang, kau boleh memukulku jika itu bisa meredakan amarahmu" kata Sehun lembut sambil membantu gadisnya berdiri. Dasarnya Kyungsoo yang batu, ucapan Sehun barusan justru dianggap bahwa Sehun meremehkan kemampuannya.

Kyungsoo siap dengan kuda-kudanya, menjauh dari Sehun sebelum melancarkan tendangan berturut-turut yang mengenai lengan hingga sisi kepala Sehun.

"Ya!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal, Sehun benar-benar tidak melawan.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan melawan" jawab Sehun sambil mengusap peluhnya.

Sementara sang pelatih menatap dua sejoli ini dengan tersenyum. Sikap Sehun yang tenang sungguh sangat cocok untuk Kyungsoo yang meluap-luap.

Kyungsoo menahan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengumpul di pelupuknya. Efek terlalu kesal, dan banyak lagi yang ia rasakan. Kuda-kuda Kyungsoo semakin kuat dengan tangan mengepal, satu langkah dan dia mengayunkan kakinya tepat di pundak Sehun. Membuat sasarannya kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh. Kyungsoo mendekat dan duduk di atas tubuh Sehun. Melayangkan pukulan-pukulan ringan. Sehun benar-benar tidak melawan meskipun sedikit nyeri ketika pukulan Kyungsoo mengenai rahangnya.

"Ini untuk sikap cuek oppa" kata Kyungsoo

Bugh

Pukulan di pundak Sehun.

"Ini untuk pergi tanpa menjelaskan sesuatu"

Bugh

Pukulan di rahang kiri Sehun.

"Ini untuk tidak mengubungiku"

Pukulan-pukulan Kyungsoo semakin melemah dirasakan Sehun di dadanya. Ternyata gadisnya terisak.

"Ini hiks karena membuatku khawatir"

"Aku membencimuu hiks hiks"

"Kau menyebalkan huhuhu"

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian menarik Kyungsoo sehingga terjatuh di dadanya. Memerangkap tubuh mungil ini dalam dekapan tangannya yang besar.

"Maaf, aku pantas mendapatkannya" ucap Sehun lembut yang justru membuat tangis Kyungsoo semakin kencang.

Sehun melihat ke arah pelatih Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dan berpamitan untuk pulang. Sehun mengangguk dan balas tersenyum sambil mengumankan maaf dan terimakasih pada pelatih Kyungsoo yang keluar dari ruangan latihan Kyungsoo.

Siapa yang tahu meskipun terlihat sebentar nyatanya mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk sparring. Ah atau lebih tepatnya untuk meluapkan kekesalan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku heum?" lagi Sehun meminta maaf dan dirasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan jika perempuan waktu itu sunbaeku, maaf aku melupakanmu dan cuek waktu itu. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat"

"Maaf tidak menghubungimu selama aku di Jepang, ikut appa. Aku menjatuhkan ponselku di bathup ya dan kekasih bodohmu ini lupa nomer ponsel gadisnya"

"Maaf karena pergi lagi padahal masalah kita belum selesai, aku.. Aku menyesal"

"Bertengkar denganmu itu menyebalkan, itulah kenapa aku mempercepat waktu magangku dengan tidak pernah mengambil libur. Tapi ketika aku pulang justru aku mendapat kejutan"

Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan semua penjelasan Sehun semakin memperat genggaman dibaju Sehun. Pemikirannya jika Sehun tidak lagi peduli padanya itu salah besar.

"Aku tau kau melakukannya untuk menghukumku, aku.."

"Sudah hentikan oppa! Huhu aku aku juga minta maaf hiks" potong Kyungsoo cepat. Dia tau arah pembicaraan Sehun yang akan membahas insiden mabuk waktu itu. Sehun akan menganggap itu salahnya, padahal itu murni keinginan Kyungsoo sendiri terlepas dari masalahnya dengan Sehun. Hari itu seperti keinginan terpendam Kyungsoo dari lama.

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku dan kita baikan?" tanya Sehun masih mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tentuu saja, sudah jelas begitu masih juga bertanya" ketus Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat wajahnya tapi masi duduk di atas perut Sehun. Bibirnya maju beberapa centi dengan hidung merah dan mata sembab. Uuhh meski begitu masih terlihat adorable bagi Sehun. Sehun mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang basah dengan keringat gemas.

"I love you" ucap Sehun mantap.

"I love you too" balas Kyungsoo sambil menarik ingus sisa menangisnya.

 **~SleepTight~**

Setelah membersihkan tubuh masing-masing kini keduanya berada di depan tv. Sehun sedang tiduran dengan paha Kyungsoo sebagai bantal. Sementara gadis itu sedang berkonsentrasi mengobati luka di wajah Sehun. Belum parah memang tapi ia yakin besok akan memar dan bewarna biru. Pukulan ringan sih tapi jika berulang-ulang ya sama saja. Kyungsoo berkali-kali meminta maaf karena membuat wajah tampan kekasihnya menjadi seperti korban kekerasan. Bukannya merasa sakit Sehun justru tersenyum, sesekali mencuri kecupan di bibir dan pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kantung mata oppa mengerikan" komentar Kyungsoo sambil meraba kantung mata Sehun yang memang menebal. Siapa yang bisa tidur jika orang yang menjadi semangatnya sedang marah? Yang ada makan tak enak, tidurpun tak nyenyak.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa tidur darl" balas Sehun sambil menyamankan posisinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Ish, kau nanya kenapa? Tentu saja karenamu sayaang" gemas Sehun sambil mencubit hidung Kyungsoo.

"Gombalanmu tidak berhasil oppa, memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Kyunsoo menatap televisi di depannya dengan tangan bermain di helaian rambut Sehun.

"Terserah" Sehun memiringkan badannya hinga wajahnya kini bersembunyi di perut Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari Sehun akan ke alam mimpi, membelai dan sesekali menepuk punggung kekasihnya. Hingga di rasa nafas Sehun sudah teratur Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup sisi wajah Sehun.

"Kita jangan bertengkar lagi ya, terimakasih tidak memilih pergi" bisik Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Setidaknya kini semua sudah selesai meskipun Kyungsoo meringis melihat hasil karyanya di wajah Sehun. Kyungsoo menyamankan posisinya kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Sleep tight love.." lirih Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

Kita perjelas, bukan hanya Sehun yang mengalami gangguan tidur dan kehilangan nafsu makan. Kyungsoo juga demikian itulah kenapa emosinya menjadi meluap-luap ketika melihat Sehun. Padahal kedua orang ini tidak pernah kehilangan rasa berdebar jika sedang bersama namun rupanya masalah di antara keduanya menjadi penghalang untuk menikmati debar itu.

 **~SleepTight~**

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka kasar, dengan langkah gontai tersangka pembuka pintu melangkahkan kakinya semakin ke dalam. Kemudian mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki yang lain.

"Chan ad.."

"Ssttt, jangan berisik Baekki. Mereka sudah baikan" kata Chanyeol menurunkan volume suaranya. Sementara gadis yang di panggil Baekki menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pungung Chanyeol.

"Astagaaa, is soo cutee.. Aku harus mengabadikan ini" Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil gambar dua sejoli yang terlelap di sofa ruang tengah. Posisinya sedikit kurang nyaman namun mereka terlihat nyenyak sekali.

Kepala Kyungsoo sudah terjatuh ke depan bertumpu di lengan Sehun. Sementara Sehun masih menghadap perut Kyungsoo dan memeluk tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas. Gaya tidur macam apa ini. Mereka harus segera dibangunkan jika tidak ingin mengalami kaku di beberapa bagian tubuh.

Kini mereka kembali di kapal yang sama, berlayar dan mungkin akan kembali menemukan ombak besar bahkan badai. Kita doakan saja kapal mereka selalu berlayar dan tidak pernah karam.

 **~FIN~**

 **Haayy..**

 **Masih ingat cerita ini? Long time no see ya..**

 **Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka baikan juga**

 **Thanks ya kalian yang nungguin, emang ada yang nunggu ya? Kekeke**

 **Yang udah review jugaa unch unchh deh..**

 **Maafkan jika ini aneh, aku mempelajari gerakan taekwondonya di yutub huhu.. Dan baca beberapa artikel jadi yaa gitu deh b ajaa adegannya ya.. Maksaa keknya malahan..**

 **Nextnya mereka ngapain lagi coba? Udah baikan ini. End aja apa yaa?**

 **Okaay, ditunggu cuap cuapnyaa..**

 **Luvv~~~**

 **Unchunch**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hai guyss...**

 **Cuma mau kasih tau, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan MELANJUTKAN cerita ini DISINI.**

 **Aku pindah lapak guyss**

 **Kalau masih ada yang minat sih bisa cari di wattpad : amesugar**

 **Kehilangan author abal kek gue mah enggak ngaruh yaa... Masih banyak authorr kereen kok.**

 **Terimakasih karena telah membaca cerita gak jelas ini. Memberikan apresiasi melalui review. Semangat, nagih kapan update.. I love you guyss..**

 **Byee silent readerr, semoga kalian segera menyadari bagaimana silent reader bagi para author.**


End file.
